


Младший

by capsize



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Том в последнее время очень много нервничал. С каждой новой разлитой чашкой из-за трясущихся рук, с каждой прожжённой утюгом рубашкой или нечаянно сбитой со стола тарелкой он понимал: что-то скоро случится. Вся эта цепь его мелких, но довольно позорных для такого педанта происшествий замкнётся его полным фиаско, которое (он молился!) обязано прекратить его душевные тревоги. Как же Том ошибался!





	1. Chapter 1

\- Дамы и господа! Мы рады приветствовать вас на борту самолёта Британских Авиалиний. Сегодня мы совершим перелёт по маршруту Сингапур – Мельбурн.  
Крис вздрогнул и вздохнул.  
\- Полёт продлится восемь часов. Просим вас обратить внимание на демонстрацию аварийно-спасательного оборудования нашего самолёта. Самолёт имеет десять...  
Только что прямой, словно жердь, стюард, поставил его перед очень сложной задачей - постараться не сойти с ума на протяжении ближайших восьми часов. Восьми часов - это в лучшем случае.  
Иногда такое бывает - ты боишься чего-то, стараешься не думать об этом, но не выходит; оно выворачивает душу наизнанку и заставляет только блеять несвязное “мясо и кофе, пожалуйста”. Крис всеми силами старается не показывать, как трясутся руки, когда он вскрывает только что наспех разогретую порцию третьесортной курятины в желеобразном соусе. Он открыл и надорвал каждую упаковку, разломал хлеб и печенье в мелкие крошки и окончательно понял, что поесть в ближайшие пару дней у него не выйдет - кишки скручивает от волнения узлами. Зато кофе он мог вливать в себя вёдрами, в этом он убедился ещё в зале ожидания.  
Вот же дёрнул чёрт лететь его в экономе! Мог бы дождаться утра, спокойно выспаться, попрощаться с коллегами на последнем совещании и, никуда не спеша, как он это делал обычно, улететь в этот чёртов Мельбурн днём. Теперь придётся не спать ещё сутки, ведь уже на десять утра назначена встреча с похоронным бюро, а потом и с врачом из хосписа, в котором умер его отец.  
Как-то слишком просто всё это звучало сейчас. "Отец" и "умер" могло быть каким угодно, но не простым. Сегодня вечером, когда ему перезвонили из лондонского офиса и сказали, что его ищет нотариус отца, это было неожиданностью. Внезапностью. Крис прекрасно понимал, отец не вечен, он тоже рано или поздно, как и все мы, смертные... Сказывалась долгая разлука. Новость пробила дыру невыраженных любви и уважения между рёбер, заставляя задыхаться от всех этих "болел, скончался, кремировать или хоронить?". Когда же он швырял вещи в чемодан, эти два слова переросли в злобу, отчаянную и ярко-красную ненависть к отцу. Как он смел?! Просто так, молча, никому не позвонив, ни разу не попытавшись помириться с ними - взять и сдохнуть, сукин он сын?! Злость сменилась терпким, приторно сладким страхом, что отца обвинить не в чем, он сам выбрал такой путь себе и брату; ему-то, светлой, блядь, голове, уже тридцать с лишним лет, а он до сих пор, прячась за обидами детства, пытается свалить на отца ту лямку, которую тянет по сей день. И страх этот, не отпускающий и крепкий, как виски, раскурочивает голову, пугает только одним: "Сам виноват!". Сам не звонил, сам не приезжал, сам уговаривал маленького Лиама, что теперь-то всё точно будет хорошо.  
\- Не желаете воды, сока или чая? - молодой стюард очаровывающе улыбается и вправляет непослушную русую прядку за ухо.  
\- Кофе, пожалуйста, и покрепче, - Крис кидает на него беглый взгляд. Стюад поставил перед ним бумажный стакан и такой же несгибаемой жердью удалился.  
***  
Где-то через час Хемсворт обернулся и окинул салон взглядом: почти все спали. Два тощих подростка смотрели какой-то фильм, изредка взрывались хохотом. Парочка милых стюардов болтали и грели молоко семи, может, восьмилетней малютке. Свет в салоне погасили уже час как, все угомонились, а соседи Криса закутались в пледы по самые носы. Чёртов эконом класс.  
Крис не мог заставить себя расслабиться: старался сжаться в комок - со своей косой саженью в плечах попробуй уместись в эти полметра личного и очерченного, щурился от отблесков ламп из зашторенной комнаты бортпроводников и хотел чихнуть. Он не хотел спать, ему ещё о стольком нужно подумать - где хоронить, как проважать, как не дать Лиаму понять, что он, Крис, выть готов от тоски и обиды. Но природа брала своё - тихо и славно, привалившись плечом на соседа и вытянув ноги в проход, он уснул.  
Его долго и настырно толкали в плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Крис на автомате воротился и прятался, но беспорядочные пихания и громкие голоса дали ему понять, что что-то не так. Его немного потряхивало в кресле; соседи возились, пряча пледы под сидения и складывая столики, а стюард рассказывал, как надо себя вести в случае попадания в воздушную яму.  
Хемсворта как выкинуло из сна: он пытался прислушаться к голосу, дающему инструкции, но не мог ничего уловить, потому что спящие дети были разбужены и теперь голосили на весь салон, придавая особый панический флёр всеобщей возне. Крис шустро пристегнулся и стал наблюдать, как всё тот же самый стюард пристёгивает маленькую девочку, летевшую в одиночестве. Та храбрилась и держалась крепко за его руку.  
Самолёт штормило, словно осиновый лист по ветру: несколько сумок выпало из верхнего багажа, дети выли, а мужчина, упёршийся локтем в ребро Криса, до побелевших костяшек вцепился в подлокотники. Крис вздохнул тяжело и тоже нашёл, за что уцепиться, но спросонья руки соскользнули, его выбросило из кресла; самолёт мотнуло последний раз - они вернулись в свой воздушный поток. А Хемсворт осел на своё место, полулёжа на сиденье, и силился открыть глаза, пока кто-то очень, видимо, сильный, стаскивал его в проход и подкладывал под шею туго свёрнутый плед.  
***  
Том в последнее время очень много нервничал. С каждой новой разлитой чашкой из-за трясущихся рук, с каждой прожжённой утюгом рубашкой или нечаянно сбитой со стола тарелкой он понимал: что-то скоро случится. Вся эта цепь его мелких, но довольно позорных для такого педанта происшествий замкнётся его полным фиаско, которое (он молился!) обязано прекратить его душевные тревоги. Как же Том ошибался!  
Его пальцы сами по себе стучали в ритм дождя, по окну, а в голову врезался ненормально громкий писк пульса на мониторе. Тому виделось, что мир разрезали на двое - в стенах этой палаты и за ними. И ведь казалось бы, всё не так уж и плохо - семь больничных дней в не самом паршивом корпоративном отеле, с ним самим всё не так плохо - пара синяков да головой слегка приложился, доктор сказал, что даже сотрясения нет, то есть ему и на ноги вставать не нужно, он и без больничного твёрдо на них стоял. А ещё доктор сказал, что это мужчина, в чьей палате сейчас Том обязательно ближайшее время поправиться. Вот даже без последствий - и всё благодаря герою-Тому, который "оказал профессиональную первую помощь, не допустив образования гематомы в мозгу". А значит и приложился этот Крис Хемсворт знатно. А значит это его, Тома, вина.  
Конечно же, Том прекрасно понимал, что винить себя не в чем. Такие травмы в настолько сильной болтанке - не редкость. Особенно учитывая, что рейс ночной, почти все спали, Крис мог просто не сообразить, что произошло. Испугаться. Растеряться. Том же всё прекрасно понимал, он и сам испугался. Ему рассказывали те коллеги, которые поопытнее, как это бывает; делились, так сказать, опытом. Хвастливо хмыкали в лицо и хихикали потом за спиной, что новичку только-только предстоит первый жмурик, первый пьяный дебош, устроенный какой-нибудь малоизвестной знаменитостью... Целый новый мир!  
Том снова и снова заправлял волосы за уши, стараясь хоть куда-нибудь деть руки, только бы сильнее себя не нервировать. Он посмотрел на Криса - красивый, статный, благородный. Даже с перемотанной головой, в проводочках и капельницах, он всё равно казался Хиддлстону потрясающим, Том приметил его ещё в рейсе.  
Доктор сказал, что в его телефонных звонках был только один номер, похожий на родственника или близкого друга, какой-то Лиам. Ему позвонили, вроде как, но ничего конкретного Тому так и не сказали, кроме того, что нужно ждать, когда мистер Хемсворт очнётся. Тогда, вроде как, всё станет ясно. Хиддлстон лишь хотел, чтобы это "со дня на день" случилось как можно быстрее.  
Конечно, на следующий день Том тоже поехал в больницу. Он не знал, приедет ли кто-то навестить Криса, забрать или просто справиться о его здоровье, поэтому, за невозможностью исповедаться, Том дежурил около него вот уже третий день, сначала вокруг палаты, пока врач не пускал, а потом и около кровати, когда Крис спокойно отсыпался. Его коллеги были правы, это первая серьёзная травма под его ответственностью, и он переживал так сильно, что через каждые несколько минут торопил водителя такси, действуя тому на нервы; ему хотелось побыстрее попасть к Хемсворту, познакомиться с ним и снять с себя наконец этот груз вины за его разбитую голову.  
Когда Том наконец добрался, на рецепции его предупредили, что в палату ещё нельзя - утренний обход и осмотр; симпатичная медсестра подмигнула ему, ткнула пальчиком в сторону кафетерия, не забыв добавить, что подождать придётся час или два, ведь пациент проснулся и нужно всё тщательно проверить. Он в ответ бездумно кивнул головой, поблагодарил и поплёлся пить кофе - Том очень беспокойно и мало спал, он был не в духе, не в теле, и очень хотел быть не в этом мире. (комм: поменять последовательность, раскрыть чувства тома)  
Вот что сказать этому неудачливому Крису? Что Том чем-то прогневал судьбу и искренне извиняется, ведь Крис случайно попал под горячую руку? Или начать знакомство с чего-то вроде: “Привет, я Том, чуть тебя не грохнул из-за своей нерасторопности, ты меня прости, но, знаешь, ты мне очень приглянулся, поэтому, раз ты всё-таки живой, может, поужинаем?” Бред, полный бред. Да он же, Крис-то этот, огромный, как два шкафа, вломит ещё по такой дурной непрофессиональной голове - вот тебе и извинился, и поработал, и вообще отлично время провёл.  
Два часа пробежали галопом мимо Тома, неотвратимо приближая так сильно волновавшую его минуту. Всё это время он старался напрячь извилины и придумать самое трогательное извинение, на какое только была способен его благовоспитанная голова.  
Естественно, в голове было пусто, как в магазине на полке с игрушками в сочельник.  
“Никогда не знаешь, что ты сможешь сделать, пока не попробуешь” - решил Том, и нетвёрдым шагом добрался до палаты Криса, миновав рецепцию с медсестрой, махнувшей и улыбнувшейся ему. Но запал рассыпался в труху, когда Том понял - через стеклянную дверь палаты, перед которой он замер в смятении и сомнениях, на него устало смотрел Крис. Он потупился, погрустнел, но в палату всё же вошёл, так же тихо, как и произнёс своё:  
\- Здравствуй, - он по привычке сел в кресло перед койкой, но осёкся, поняв, что его никто не приглашал.  
\- Здравствуй, - эхом отдал Крис. - Ты тот самый стюард, да? Мне мой врач рассказал. Тут вроде как все про тебя знают… - он прервался, поморщился и решил немного передохнуть. Голова гудела и дымилась как чугунолитейный завод.  
Том съёжился ещё сильнее, голос Хемсворта давил на него своей слабостью, он Крису не шёл.  
\- Послушайте, Мистер Хемсворт.  
\- Просто Крис, прошу вас, - тот снова вздохнул.  
\- Крис. Я всё прекрасно понимаю, не могу давить на вас, но это был мой первый полёт без старшего, я не ожидал, что может случится что-то подобной серьёзности, и меня предупреждали, но… - Том выпрямился, сел ровно и взглянул в глаза собеседнику. - Я хотел бы принести свои глубочайшие извинения.  
Хемсворт хмыкнул. Вежливый, манерный и правильный со всех сторон: было не сложно понять, почему извинения такие заученные и совсем не искренние, почему он сразу сел в это кресло, в котором, по всей видимости, и караулил Криса. Тому было стыдно за свою непрофессиональную оплошность, а Крис был ему благодарен, что не придётся теперь одному разбираться с похоронами, ведь скоро приедет брат.  
\- Стойте, стойте, - Крис хохотнул. - Как вас зовут?  
\- Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, - щёки стюарда слегка дрогнули румянцем, - Очень приятно.  
\- Мне тоже, Томас, очень приятно. Для начала я бы хотел сказать вам большое спасибо, что спасли мою безответственную задницу, - он заметил, как лицо Тома немного вытянулось в удивлении. - А во-вторых, ещё одно очень большое спасибо, что сидели тут со мной. Надеюсь, что вы не пропустили ничего важного, а то знаете, каждый здесь считает своим долгом отпустить пару-другую пошлых шуток о ваших вздохах рядом с моей кроватью, пока им кажется, что я не слышу. Было бы обидно, если бы вы что-то пропустили ради того, чтобы медсестры имели повод для сплетен. Понимаете, да? - Крис слабо улыбнулся Тому.  
Том очевидно смутился и, не найдя, что ответить на такие непрямые, но очевидно толстые намёки Криса, решил перевести тему:  
\- Я, вероятнее всего, лезу не в своё дело, но за вами кто-нибудь приедет? Врач говорил, что звонил кому-то, но больше ничего.  
\- Да, он звонил моему младшему брату. Он был дома, а из Лондона, знаете ли, как с другого конца света, но врач обещал, что сегодня он уже будет тут, они вроде как созваниваются, - Крис попытался сесть на кровати, но, конечно же, ничего не вышло - в голову ударила сильная боль и он упал обратно на подушку. Том подскочил к нему в секунду и немного надавил на плечи, чтобы Крис больше не пытался встать.  
\- Лежите! Я принесу, всё что вам нужно.  
Крис жмурился, щурился, прохрипел “воды” и снова провалился в сон. Том решил, что дождётся младшего Хемсвотра и только ему передаст свой пост.  
***  
В течении целого сложного дня Том носился, как угорелый - Крис оказался штучкой капризной. И Том был совсем не прочь лишний раз поправить подушку под шеей Криса, головная боль которого немного спала, но тем не менее подняться он мог с трудом.  
К ним иногда заходил врач и совсем не заходили медсёстры: доктор раздал все ЦУ, рассказал Тому что нужно делать и уверил Криса, что завтра тот будет как огурчик. Хемсворт кривился, жмурился от яркого света (когда врач уходил, они задёргивали шторы и выключали свет, так голова болела меньше) и послушно кивал, обещая быть паинькой.  
Крис видел, как мечется Том. Где-то в районе обеда Крис спал особенно долго, когда же он проснулся, то было не задохнулся от умиления: в том самом кресле, скрутившись в узел, Том беспокойно посапывал, и стоило только Крису неосторожно громко ахнуть, тот сразу подскочил. Хемсворт проникся трепетностью своего спасителя, и на душе стало теплее, мысли об отце и брате больше не приходили к нему, оставив больную голову растроганно лицезреть совершенно очаровательного стюарда.  
Пока, конечно, не приехал Лиам.  
Когда Лиаму Хемсворту позвонил его старший брат и в истерике пророкотал в трубку что-то про похороны, Мельбурн и отца, он занимался курсовой по живописи; заляпал плохо отмывающейся краской свой дорогущий телефон (подарок старшего на рождество, конечно) и от неожиданности новостей осел прямо на деревянную палитру, лежавшую на табурете по правую руку от мольберта. За следующий час бессмысленного ора друг на друга Лиаму удалось выяснить, что вылетает домой брат немедленно и хочет, чтобы Лиам тоже приехал, бросив все свои дела.  
Зачем Лиаму ехать домой, в Лондон, если он оттуда никуда не выезжал, он представлял плохо, но чуть позже, через пять-шесть нервно выкуренных сигарет до него дошло, что крисово “домой”, это то самое Домой, которое у старшего всегда было и будет там, в Мельбурне. Естественно, как казалось Лиаму, Крис должен понимать, что он туда ни за что не поедет, может даже не рассчитывать и вообще это его, брата, проблемы. Для Лиама же всегда существовал только один человек, которого он мог назвать и братом, и отцом, и господом богом, если нужно.  
Всю ночь он думал, как же ему поступить. С одной стороны, Лиам под дулом ружья не поехал бы в этот чёртов город, даже если бы его жизнь от этого зависела. Работа, учёба, последняя рубаха - забирайте всё, лишь бы не туда. С другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что бросать брата было бы чертовски, чертовски плохим поступком. Он боялся, что брат обидится на него, разочаруется в нём, скажет что-то из серии:  
\- Ох Лиам, Лиам… А я ведь был лучшего мнения о тебе!  
А потом замкнётся и перестанет пускать младшего брата в душу. Мысли, конечно, дурацкие, но Лиам загрустил так сильно, что готов был поверить в любой исход событий, он уже заведомо считал себя самым худшим братом в мире.  
Выбор судьба сделала за него - после звонка врача он вылетел так быстро, как только смог, не взяв с собой даже сумки с чем-то первой необходимости, вроде сменного белья или какой-то простой одежды для брата. Такое случалось с ним впервые, он растерялся: знал же, что Крис в командировке, а значит ничего, кроме пары сменных костюмов, он не взял. Вот же молодая дурная голова.  
***  
Лиам ураганом ворвался в больницу, наорал зачем-то на врача, бегом пронёсся по коридорам и чуть ли не с ноги открыл дверь палаты. Он вообще всю дорогу орал, закатывал всем истерики и ругался. В самолёте бортпроводница, летевшая с ним почти четырнадцать часов, хотела подсыпать грамм семь валиума в его кофе, чтобы уж наверняка заткнулся, истеричный стервец.  
Лиам ожидал увидеть расхристанного на кровати Криса, стонущего и вопящего в предсмертной агонии, залитого кровью и без живого места на теле от порезов и ссадин. Левый глаз бы обязательно стекал густой белёсой жижей по щеке, а чудные русые волосы бы запеклись и свисали бы паклями, изредка попадая в истерзанный истошными криками беззубый рот. Он уж точно никак не ожидал увидеть целого и здорового со всех мест, сторон и видов, совершенно не агонизирующего Криса, довольно хитро глядящего на своего визави, пока тот забирал банк с покерной раздачи.  
\- Томас, вы! Вы демон! Третий банк подряд! - Крис вскинул карты и придвинул свои ватные палочки к себе поближе. Единственное самое подходящее для роли фишек, что Том смог добыть в полевых условиях.  
\- Я всего лишь умею играть, знаете ли, - Том немного оскорбился, но виду старался не подать.  
Лиам окинул их взглядом, выдохнул облегчённо и кинулся Криса обнимать.  
\- Брат, брат! Полегче! Я тоже чертовски рад, что ты приехал, но не нужно делать всё для того, чтобы я ещё тут остался, не ломай мне рёбра! - Лиам шустро отодвинулся, присел на кровать, и пытался ухватиться взглядом за особо очевидные приметы нездоровья брата. Конечно же, повязка на голове его смущала, но он храбрился, потому что даже на ощупь брат был цел. - Подожди минутку, ладно? Мы всё решим. - Крис перевёл взгляд на Тома. - Томас, спасибо ещё раз большое, мне очень неловко, что пришлось вас так долго задерживать рядом. Я бы очень хотел... Вы были бы не против, если бы я вам как-нибудь позвонил?  
Лиам тоже посмотрел на Тома. Он подметил, как незнакомец смутился, поймав его взгляд.  
\- О боже, я идиот. Лиам, это Том, стюард, который не дал мне очень плохо кончить, - Том ещё и слегка порозовел от каламбура, а Лиам саркастично и бестактно вздёрнул брови. - Томас, это Лиам, мой младший и очень заботливый брат. Теперь я его обуза.  
\- Да, я понимаю, - ответил Том. - Очень рад, что с вами всё будет хорошо. Я оставлю свой номер телефона... - он окинул комнату взглядом и увидел тумбочку, на которой лежали какие-то медицинские буклеты и пара ручек. - Там, - он подошёл к ней, выхватил яркую листовку и вывел несколько аккуратных цифр. Потом подумал и добавил скромное "Том". - Ещё раз простите, что так вышло. Я пойду, мне бы тоже не мешал осмотр врача.  
Том помахал листком и положил его на самое видное место.  
\- Удачи вам, Том.  
Хиддлстон сдержано кивнул и вышел.  
Придурок, он просто придурок! Ему было неуютно, Тому казалось, что этой жалкой запиской он выставил себя полным идиотом, оставляющим номер телефона каждому, кого не смог по-человечески спасти, пусть и нёс за него ответственность. Ладно уж, хорошо одно: Крис ему не позвонит, он в этом уверен. Он забудет об этом и никогда, никогда себе не напомнит.


	2. Chapter 2

Похороны прошли... Прошли. И Лиам был рад хотя бы этому. Потому что Крис старался затянуть всё как можно дольше: то выбирал гроб несколько часов, при этом не находясь в бюро, а за два квартала от него, находя смешные причины, а потом долго молчал; то целый день обзванивал всех родственников отца, прекрасно зная, что никто из них не приедет на церемонию, потому что всем плевать. В общем, активно старался задержаться в Мельбурне, надеясь хоть что-то изменить.  
Всё было очень скромным. Тихая служба, во время которой священник рассказывал о достойной жизни усопшего, каким он был хорошим отцом, сколько добра принёс в мир. Кроме сыновей пришли ещё несколько друзей и врач, лечивший его последние несколько лет. Лиам и Крис сидели одни на первом ряду, никто их не знал, никто не хотел подсаживаться к ним и тем более разговаривать. Крис всю службу отсидел с низко опущенной головой и сложенными в замок руками. Лиам понял, что брат молился.   
Сам он никогда этого не делал - не видел смысла. Судьба всегда была злодейкой, люди никогда не будут верными и честными, всё идёт по одному и тому же сценарию - и ты всего лишь винтик в механизме социальной системы. Молитвы - жалкие попытки изменить хоть что-то, позёрство, по сути, лишённое искренности и души. Лиам не знал, как вести себя с Крисом, чего ожидать от него, не мог и не хотел понимать причин его перемен, поэтому боялся и сторонился брата, а он в свою очередь всё сильнее и сильнее замыкался.   
Дошло до крайности - пока они сутки добирались до дома, Крис ни слова не проронил Лиаму. Даже случайного, неброского “передай что-нибудь”. Если в Мельбурне Крис был занят делом, болтал почти без умолку, то сейчас, казалось, не заговорит уже никогда; его молчание воспринималось как нечто статичное, правильное, праведное, но вместе с тем очень тревожное. Лиам терялся, грустил ужасно и не знал что делать - его почва уходила из-под ног, его вечная стальная опора и поддержка таяла раскалённой ртутью в ладонях, обжигая пальцы; его сердце разрывалось, когда он видел, каким Крис приходил с работы всю последующую неделю. Приходилось ждать его допоздна, каждый час заново разогревая ужин и надеясь на хотя бы смску.   
Но Крис молчал.  
***  
Крис понял, что забыл свой зонт. А ещё, что он возит с собой дождь. Как за пазухой, что ли; разливает невысказанной печалью вокруг себя. Он начался ещё в Сингапуре, когда Крис улетал, потом в Мельбурне, когда очнулся. Когда хоронили, когда уезжали и теперь, когда приехали. Если там, в Австралии, солнце проглядывало хоть иногда, то в Лондоне он, казалось, не прекращался ни на минуту.   
Это не давило, не угнетало, а скорее поражало своей масштабностью. Поэтому хотелось остаться, задержаться подольше, пройтись пешком, а не ехать на машине, подставить лицо этому дождю и просто перестать грустить. Крис знал, что со стороны выглядел как депрессивный подросток, но на самом деле он был спокоен. Это всего лишь такой способ переживать переломные моменты. Крис понял для себя одну простую истину: он всё это время скучал по отцу. И теперь он чувствовал свою вину, ужасную, тянущую вниз камнем на шее, и вовсе не за то, что не успел попросить прощения, а за то, что наконец освободился. Никаких долгов, это уж точно - отец озаботился лишь галочкой в завещании. Не стал разводить драму предсмертными звонками, нет. Он сделал всё как всегда - молча, гордо и не унижаясь.   
Крис закрыл глаза и с упоением слушал, как вода чеканит природную и самую красивую музыку по листьям деревьев. Он остановился за пару метров от входной двери в их дом и дышал, задыхался прекрасным лондонским воздухом, вкусным и терпким.  
Когда Крис наконец зашёл в дом, он снова увидел, вот уже который день, караулящего его брата, который сегодня не дождался и заснул на диване в гостиной. Старший улыбнулся этому, накинул плед и убрал никем не тронутый ужин со стола.  
Ему хотелось подвести черту. Закончить. Было бы неплохо избавиться от последнего напоминания об этой поездке. Всю неделю он не решался разобрать чемодан, с которым вернулся из Мельбурна.   
Эту ночь ему не спалось: он перестирал все вещи, поменял все полотенца в доме зачем-то и приготовил брату вкусный завтрак. Колючие волнения мучали его не только из-за того, что он наконец скинул с себя груз весом в целую жизнь, но была ещё одна находка, невероятно его обрадовавшая. Номер того стюарда спрятался в вещах, цветастый медицинский проспект помялся, но цифры не стёрлись - круглый ровный почерк хорошо выделялся на фоне яркой рекламы. Хемсворту было приятно вспоминать о нём, о его нежности и заботе, в нём вдруг вспыхнула сентиментальность, захотелось непременно сказать Томасу спасибо ещё пару раз. Он с нетерпением ждал нового дня, хотел позвонить и сказать что-нибудь приятное - вдруг у Тома утро не заладилось, а Крис ему поднимет настроение? Это было бы очень круто.   
А за завтраком Лиам заметил, что так солнечно и тепло в конце октября уже давно не было.   
***  
Когда Лиам донельзя счастливый ускакал на пары, Крис ещё спокойно пил свой утренний кофе, читая новостную ленту в фейсбуке: то хихикал над постами коллег по работе, вечно жаловавшихся на эту самую работу, то вчитывался в утренние новости.  
Он, окрылённый идеей всепонимания и общечеловеческого просветления, как-то слегка не подумал, что это у него, Криса, девять утра, а Том-то может и не знать, сколько у него времени, он может вообще быть в рейсе или, что ещё хуже, спать после долгого перелёта. Хемстворт об этом не подумал, и пока он пытался дозвониться, продолжал пальцем по планшету листать новости, уже даже не всматриваясь в статьи, а так, для проформы, в голове уже выстраивая фразы и шутки, которыми он обрадует Тома с утра пораньше. С утра пораньше для Криса, конечно.   
\- Аппарат абонента выключен, или находится вне зоны действия сети.  
\- Ну конечно, - расстроился Крис.   
\- Вы можете оставить сообщение после сигнала.  
\- Томас, доброго дня… или ночи. Это Хемсворт, мы летели с вами из Сингапура в Мельбурн. Я, наверное, немного затянул со звонком, но, если вы скоро будете пролётом в Лондоне, мы могли бы пообедать вместе, хочу отблагодарить вас. В любом случае, перезвоните мне, мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
Когда Том перезвонил, Хемсворт и думать забыл о нём и том сообщении на автоответчик. На следующий день ему подкинули очень интересный проект на работе, он был увлечён и очень сосредоточен. Он обожал свою работу и был увлечён настолько, что даже не посмотрел, кто ему звонит, когда поднимал трубку.   
\- Хемсворт слушает, - сказал он сурово и представительно.   
\- Здравствуйте, это Томас. Вы оставили мне сообщение.   
\- О, конечно. Здравствуйте, Томас, - Крис отвлёкся, расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула; голос сразу стал мягче и приветливей, как только он понял, с кем говорит.   
\- Вы говорили, что хотите пообедать со мной, - на том конце трубки что-то шкварчало и свистело. Том готовил завтрак, судя по заспанному голосу, в полчетвертого. Оригинально.   
\- Да, да, это было бы отличной идеей. Когда вы будете в Лондоне, мы могли бы…   
\- Конечно могли бы, - улыбался Том в трубку. - У меня выходные, я пока что дома. В Лондоне.   
\- Отлично! - Крис не ожидал таких новостей, но был рад, что ему не придётся ждать встречи месяц или два. - Тогда, может, завтра?   
\- Завтра, мм… - Том выдохнул как-то нервно. - Завтра только если вечером.   
\- Пообедать вечером? Экстравагантно. Тогда может мне стоит пригласить вас на ужин? - Крис усмехнулся, это было очень слышно. Том представил себе это и ещё раз очень нервно выдохнул.   
\- Ужин, хорошо. В восемь?   
\- Да, в восемь я как раз уже буду свободен. Как насчёт Рулз?   
\- Рулз… На Мэйден-лейн? – Том чуть смехом не подавился, он знал, что выбор Хемсворта падёт на что-то очень золотое, вычурное и мужланское.  
\- Завтра в восемь; я закажу столик на своё имя, - Крис пометил это карандашом в планере.  
\- Завтра в восемь, я буду, - сказал Том и кинул телефон на пуф рядом с собой.   
И всё же Крис Хемсворт зацепил его. Очевидно же было, что он позвал его на свидание. То есть, так долго не звонить, потом оставить сообщение, прождать ещё невесть сколько, и всё равно согласиться на встречу - это точно свидание, иначе и быть не может. Он безусловно понравился Тому, красивый, очевидно добрый и взрослый мужчина, с чувством юмора всё хорошо. Да и в больнице - он не боялся показаться слабым, спокойно говорил, что где болит, не строил из себя героя, стоически сносившего все испытания; был простым, но в то же время закрытым и очень грустным. И его брат… Вернее, только брат, никаких жён и детей. Неужели такое чудо ещё никто не окольцевал? Том при первом взгляде на Криса и не подумал бы, что тот гей - столько мужественности и стати, что аж через край выливается, но вот на тебе - перезвонил, ужинать позвал. Точно свидание.   
По крайней мере, в своих посылах Том не сомневался. Как он кошмарно смущался и стеснялся, увивался вокруг Криса в больнице, покраснел на это “плохо кончить”, даже Лиам это заметил - наверняка хохотали потом над ним оба. В общем, решение принято - оденет свою рубашку-для-свиданий, с той чудной бабочкой, которую привёз на днях из Окинавы. Когда Крис увидит его завтра, Том будет во все оружии.   
***  
Крис приехал намного раньше - пробок, которых он ждал, не было, начальник не задержал и ни один коллега не хотел перекинуться на прощание парой-другой слов. Пятница - все торопятся свалить куда подальше из их личного “пятидневного ада”. Крис их не очень понимал, потому что работу свою любил, но и торопиться к Тому не хотел.   
Он представлял себе, пока подъезжал к ресторану, как войдёт не спеша, статно, чуть горделиво, скинет с плеч плащ и положит перчатки рядом с бокалом. Или вбежит, распаренный и взмыленный, будет искать истерично Тома взглядом, подлетит к столику и кинет небрежно телефон и ключи от машины рядом со своими приборами. Разговорится и разойдётся, будет много смеяться и травить шутки, очарует невинного британского паиньку-стюарда. Все крисовы фантазии сводились к тому, что Том будет ждать за столиком в его любимом ресторане и обязательно вздыхать, вздыхать и ещё раз вздыхать, поглядывая на часы.   
Но случилось всё, конечно же, не так. Даже если бы Крис приехал вовремя, даже если бы он чуточку опоздал, он бы всё равно прождал Тома как минимум минут тридцать, а так пришлось сидеть весь час. Том не брал трубку, а Крису не хотелось убивать впечатление от вечера, он был в прекрасном настроении и только выходил изредка перекурить и подышать этим замечательным и очень вкусным осенним воздухом.   
Однажды он читал об учёном, который положил начало «правилу двенадцати минут». Ну то есть как читал, фыркал и пыхтел со смеху, потому что статейка была в розовом глянце, и речь шла о «завоевании мужчины за двенадцать минут»; Крис тогда ещё подумал, какой дурак вообще на такое может повестись, не говоря уже о том, какая дурочка могла последовать таким советам. Он не сразу понял, почему вспомнил об этом, но когда увидел торопливо семенящего Тома, рассеяно озирающегося по сторонам, понял, что попал в самую точку. В первую минуту, в минуту улыбки, Том скалился хищно и приглаживал растрёпанные ветром рыжие кудри; во вторую минуту Крис чуть было не заржал в голос, увидев цыплячьих тонов рубашку под расстёгнутой кожанкой, по которой мелким орнаментом были рассыпаны тёмно-синие таксы.   
Когда он подошёл, Хемсворт протянул свою руку, а ответили ему мягким поцелуем в щёку. Он уловил тонкие нотки озона, соли и йода. Том пах морем. Минута третья, синестезия. Они растерянно взглянули друг на друга, и Том спросил:  
\- Всё в порядке? – голос был мягким, как его поцелуй, он проверял почву, испуганно отстранился, понимая, что переборщил с энтузиазмом.   
\- Да… Просто это было, - ошеломлённый Крис не мог отвести взгляда от нервно поджатых губ Тома. – неожиданно.  
Том улыбнулся, вздёрнул подбородок и бросил нечаянное-кокетливое:  
\- На улице зябко.   
Крис ответил, что их уже ждёт вино, и открыл Тому дверь.   
…И Том, сам того не подозревая, в пух и прах развенчал миф «влюби за двенадцать минут», за версту пахнущий Шанелью номер пять.  
Хиддлстон совершенно не соответствовал тому образу идеального спутника; он ломал и крушил своей харизмой всё, что подворачивалось под его внимательный взгляд - шутки Хемстворта были лихо и прытко высмеяны за некомпетентность, вульгарничал и пошлил, когда было к месту, и сидел расслабленно очень, просто и нескромно перекладывая постоянно ногу на ногу. А ещё Крис заметил, что Том ел не стесняясь, он явно был голодным (а каким ещё приходить на ужин?!). Хемсворт заказал свой привычный стейк с кровью из мраморной говядины под брусничным соусом, он всегда думал, что это блюдо ему подходит, вписывается в образ – элегантный брусничный нюанс, контрастирующий с основным смыслом блюда, дорогое мясо и несколько мужланская прожарка. Том ответил, что у Криса отличный вкус, а сам заказал дикого кролика с овощами на пару. Хиддлстон очаровывал и улыбался так искренне и весело, что Хемсворт взгляда от него отвести не мог.   
\- Крис, - тот жевал и объяснял Тому что-то задумчиво и вкрадчиво. – Крис!   
\- Да?  
\- Можно я попробую? – сказал Том, поведя носом к тарелке Криса.  
\- Хочешь? – он отрезал кусочек и обмакнул его в соус. – Держи, - Крис передал свою вилку и густая брусничная капля упала Тому на руку. Том поднял глаза на Хемсворта и бездумно лизнул испачканные пальцы.   
Крис засмотрелся на такую кокетку: он слегка обтёр руки вафельной салфеткой; Хемсворт подумал, что пальцы всё равно будут липкими и сладкими, если их снова лизнуть.   
Весь оставшийся вечер Хемсворт чувствовал что-то очень тяжёлое под сердцем, как будто ждал чего-то. Небольшое подозрение начало его волновать, но он дождался конца чудного вечера, чтобы не сыпать снег на голову его очаровательного визави.   
***  
Том вышел из ресторана первым, набросив куртку на плечи. Он поймал кэб и покачивался на каблуках в ожидании Криса, пока тот оплачивал счёт. Хемсворт вышел распаренный, пряный и очень вальяжный – улыбался Тому, светился карамелью в мягких желтых отблесках уличной подсветки. Хиддлстон засмотрелся, поражённый тем, что кто-нибудь вообще может быть так красив, забылся и закусил губу.   
\- Томас! Вас подвезти? – он подошёл близко-близко, дыхнул на Тома хмелем.   
\- Нет, спасибо. Я живу далеко, тебе не по пути.   
Том стоял и ждал, а Хемсворт не понимал ничего, но всё же решился:  
\- Том, ты… Был великолепен. Спасибо тебе за вечер, - он мазнул хитрым взглядом по Тому. - Но мне показалось, или ты думал, что это свидание?   
\- А это разве им не было? На свиданиях люди пьют, едят и наслаждаются обществом друг друга. Мне кажется, эта встреча вполне укладывается в нормы, - он вдохнул, а выдохнуть забыл.   
\- Какое-то свидание-несвидание получилось, - Крис улыбался, а Том смотрел на него стеклянными глазами, не зная, что этот сентиментальный лосяра выкинет дальше. – Может, мне стоит пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание?   
Хиддлстон хотел схватиться за сердце, панически задышать, может даже довести себя до гипервентиляции, злобно оскалиться на Криса и шипеть в истерике.   
\- Может быть, - Том снова чмокнул Криса в щёку. – Может быть, я даже соглашусь!


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Лиам допивал свой утренний кофе в студенческой кофейне, Майкл пытался лёжа на своей кровати залезть в самые узкие джинсы, которые смог найти за пять фунтов. Одновременно с этим он шарил в своём гнезде из подушек в поисках ключей, но находил только тюбики смазки, карандаши и новые проблемы – телефон с семью пропущенными вызовами от Лиама.   
\- Где тебя черти носят?!   
\- Прости, прости, я был занят, - он посмотрел на голого парня, который повернул голову на звук, и замахал на него руками, показывая на дверь. – Ты уже там?   
\- Да, чёрт возьми! Во мне столько кофе, что я прямо здесь обоссусь. Ты скоро?   
\- Ну, я уже в джинсах. Кто у нас сегодня?   
\- Конструктор и рисунок. Но, как ты понимаешь, первый меня на пары к себе не ждёт, я тут отсижусь. Ты один? – Лиам возил пальцем по деревянному столу.  
\- Да, конечно, с кем мне быть? – уже не совсем голый парень обернулся на нервный смешок, который выдавил из себя Майк, и грозно кашлянул. – Ладно, Ли, я скоро буду.   
Он втиснул телефон в задний карман и собрал вещи своего самого-лучшего-траха номер двадцать пять в охапку, выпроваживая того за дверь.   
\- Очень приятно было познакомиться! Я позвоню тебе, - и захлопнул дверь.   
Утро чёртового понедельника у Майка Сайруса никогда не начиналось иначе. Он каждый раз просыпал, опаздывал везде и всюду и забывал что-нибудь важное. На прошлой неделе он забыл ключи, и они вместе с Лиамом ночевали на лавочках в Линкольнс-Инн-Филдс, на позапрошлой неделе ему пришлось просить у однокурсников бумагу, а три недели назад он закрыл дома спящим свой самый-лучший-трах номер двадцать три. И случилось всё, как в анекдоте:   
\- Надо было видеть его лицо, когда я открыл дверь и попытался втиснуться туда с новыми холстами. Ты представляешь, прибрался и поесть приготовил, думал, я его специально там запер, мол, понравился мне сильно.   
\- А ты что? - Лиам затянулся косяком и передал другу.   
\- А что я? Выгнал его, конечно.   
\- Господи Иисусе, ну зачем я ему тогда это всё рассказал? – Майк пригладил мокрыми пальцами свой развалившийся за ночь начёс.  
***  
\- Прости, родной, я опоздал, - Сайрус звонко чмокнул Хемсворта в ухо, тот скривился и отодвинулся.   
\- Не страшно.  
Он хотел сесть рядом с другом на мягкий диван, но заметив реакцию на привычный для них поцелуй, сел напротив, на большой деревянный стул.   
Майк думал, что читал Лиама как открытую книгу. Помнил все его повадки, понимал любой невербальный знак: если он злился или был захвачен процессом, он закатывал рукава, если он радовался, то вопил и лез обниматься к каждому встречному, а если стеснялся, то по-детски тушевался – никогда не смотрел в глаза своему стеснителю и глупо и громко шутил невпопад. Он думал, что у него внутри есть что-то вроде маленького радарчика, такого указателя, который сопоставляет поведение Лиама и его возможные причины.   
Майкл Сайрус был романтиком. Он искренне верил, что браки заключаются на небесах, что у каждого есть своя половинка, которая бродит по свету в ожидании чуда – встречи со своим недостающим кусочком. И конечно же он воображал, что у каждой встретившейся пары будет идиллия, похожая на их отношения с Лиамом – понимать с полувздоха и вообще нежно друг друга любить. За одним лишь малюсеньким нюансом – Лиам ещё пока что не понял, что у них такая идиллия.   
\- Как выходные прошли? – Майкл забирал у бариста свой латте макиято на соевом молоке.   
\- Да как-то… Странно. У Криса, по-моему, крыша едет, - Лиам по-хозяйски забрал стакан у Майки и сделал пару основательных глотков.   
\- Что с ним снова не так? – он сдул чёлку с лица и открыл большую тетрадь с конспектами.   
\- Ну, во-первых, не снова, а всё ещё; а во-вторых он загулял где-то в пятницу, ничего мне не говорит, все выходные что-то пел на испанском. Ну, ты понимаешь, я рад что он больше не грузится, но как-то уж слишком резко его настроение скачет от полного пиздеца до совершенной ахуенности, - Лиам снова залез в личное пространство Сайрус – вытащил листы с эскизами домашнего задания по композиции.   
\- Может, у него кто-то появился? Все симптомы на лицо, - он отобрал свои эскизы и вложил в самый конец тетрадки.   
\- Майк… Тебе поплохело? У этого зануды? Да кто на него позариться, он же… Господи, ты его видел?   
\- А ты? - Майкл пожал плечами. - Он хорош собой.  
\- А я? - спросил то ли с нажимом, то ли с обидой Лиам.   
\- Ты тоже. Вы очень похожи, - он взглянул на часы. – Нам пора.   
***  
Слова Майка заставили Лиама серьёзно задуматься. А что, если и правда кто-то появился? Раньше у Криса были подружки, и он их ненавидел. Все таяли от того, какой он мужественный и сильный, заботливый и чуткий, идеальный со всех сторон. Только он один, Лиам, понимал их истинную суть – продажные, потасканные жизнью пергидрольные мочалки, желающие вдоволь позабавиться и разбить сердце его брату.  
Лиам злился и грозно стучал карандашом по мольберту, чем раздражал весь поток, включая очень нервного преподавателя-алкоголика, которому и в тишине жизнь не в сладость.   
\- Мистер Хемсворт! Вам не мешало бы заняться делом, иначе нам не о чем будет говорить даже на промежуточной аттестации.   
Он вздохнул и почесал голову. Вообще-то, парочка из этих дам были очень даже ничего, страшные, правда, плоские молчуньи, зато приветливые и вкусно готовили. А ещё было два мальчика. Такие же тихие, как и девушки, только в отличие от них никогда не оставались на ночь и не лезли с заботой к Лиаму. Он очень хорошо помнил один случай: Ли вернулся домой вечером, ему было лет одиннадцать. Они сидели в большой комнате на маленьком диванчике и смотрели фильм, тот мужчина положил ноги на колени Криса; они тихо говорили. Когда Лиам дал о себе знать – покашлял, или чихнул случайно, незнакомец вопросительно взглянул на Криса, тот кивнул, и он так же тихо, еле слышно, ушёл. Так он понял, что знает о брате гораздо меньше, чем хотел бы. Конечно, он постеснялся тогда что-либо уточнять, но и обойти терзающий детскую душу вопрос он не мог. Лиам стал всматриваться в брата, искать в нём что-то ещё, чего он не знал и не видел до этого.   
Он очнулся, когда до конца занятий оставался час. Майк швырялся в него смятыми бумажками и кусочками клячки, шипел и грозно тыкал пальцами в мольберт.  
В конце концов, пусть всё идет своим чередом. Даже если кто-то и появился, Крис рано или поздно объявит о своей пассии.   
А после полу-прогулянных, но всё равно тяжелых пар, Сайрус решил, что им не мешает развеяться и чуть ли не волоком потащил Лиама гулять. И как-то так вышло, что эта идея плавно реорганизовалась в простое: «Майки, пошли, у меня пивка дёрнем, понедельник же».  
Шли в тишине. Лиам пытался пошутить пару раз про секс, брата и ламбаду, но Майкл, как оказалось, не был в восторге от подобного сочетания. Сказать было нечего. Майк видел, что Лиам смущён происходящим: эти громкие шутки в крапинку неловкого молчания и постоянные попытки заговорить на тревожную тему скрывали смущение, вынуждающие захлопывать улыбчивую хлеборезку на полуслове. Сайруса всё это забавляло, он не хотел помогать Хемсворту выбираться из этих эмоций и, о боже, стыда, ему было интересно.   
Машина Криса стояла около дома. Лиам аж опешил. Все эти несколько часов, что он переваривал такое невкусное «у брата кто-то есть», он как-то не подумал, что с Крисом они скоро увидятся.   
\- Кэт, стой, это никуда не годится!   
Майк увидел, как у Лиама шерсть дыбом встала.   
\- Слушай, моим делом было привезти это тебе, а не выслушивать твоё нытьё! Будь добр, разбирайся с отделом продаж, это вообще-то их работа, – Деннингс бросила бумаги на стол и показала Крису средний палец, пока тот резал магазинный кекс.   
\- Брат, я пришёл! – Лиам высунул голову в кухню, боясь зайти туда. Но когда убедился, что это всего лишь Кэтрин, успокоился, но всё равно остался на пороге.   
\- Чай? Обед?   
\- Нет, мы наверх: доклады, учёба, вся херня, - он посмотрел на Майка. – Пойдем?   
Майк застрял перед зеркалом – зачёсывал пятернёй выпавшие пряди, потрошил гнездо на затылке, поправлял майку. Когда дверь за Кэтрин громко закрылась, а Лиам был почти на втором этаже, Сайрус громко и, широко улыбаясь, выдал:  
\- А я, пожалуй, выпью чаю! – и завернул за угол кухни. – Здравствуйте, Крис!   
Лиам вдруг подумал, что больше никогда и ничего не скажет паршивцу Майки.   
***  
Через пару часов, когда Крис обратил внимание, что ему пора хотя бы чуть-чуть отвлечься от праздной жизни и поработать, а Майк только и делал, что хитро щурился и хохотал над Крисом, настроение Лиама стало холоднее отметки я-хочу-убить-лучшего-друга по Цельсию.   
Ну вот зачем он устроил этот цирк?   
\- Зачем я устроил цирк?   
\- Да ты рехнулся. Господи, ты только что флиртовал с моим братом…   
\- А он, между прочим, был явно не обижен, - Майки слез с высокого барного стула и полез в холодильник. – Есть будешь? У меня живот крутит от того, сколько кофе мне насыпал твой брат. Ложки три, не меньше.   
\- Это потому, что ты заигрывал с ним! Разве можно уследить за ложками и руками, когда ты строишь глазки?   
Лиам тоже встал и полез по шкафам за приборами. Поставил две большие тёмно-синие тарелки, легкие вилки с длинными зубцами и высокие стаканы. Потому что знал, что его друг достанет сок или холодный чай, мясо и много салата. Майки косил на Лиама и пугался – они, сами того не замечая, делали всё так, как любят. Будто бы сжились друг с другом. Как парочка. Сайрус нахмурился и подумал, что кое-кому не мешало бы перестать следить за руками и присмотреться к его глазам, это уж точно. Он опёрся бедром о мойку, вытирая жирные от мяса руки вафельным полотенцем.   
\- Две вещи мы сегодня узнали точно.  
\- И какие же? - Лиам раскладывал салат по тарелками и кидал в рот особенно аппетитные помидорки.  
\- Твой брат – по уши втрескался, и этого только мёртвый не заметит, - Майки услышал, как Лиам вздохнул. – А тебе явно стоит куда-нибудь выбраться, иначе ты сам себя перехитришь, и ты не поверишь, но я уже знаю, куда мы пойдём с тобой в эту пятницу.   
***  
Крис стоял в ужасной пробке. Он устало барабанил по рулю и нетерпеливо курил одну за другой. Погода была тяжёлой: небо исполосовано всеми оттенками серого, густой октябрьский воздух давил на голову и плечи. Скоро должен был начаться дождь.   
Крис очень устал. Внезапная рутина на работе украла извечный энтузиазм и выматывала, словно пахота. И ещё Том… Нет, Крис был взрослым состоявшимся человеком. Он умел преодолевать трудности с выносливостью и усидчивостью присущей только балету, умел держаться достойно и продолжать идти не смотря ни на что. В конце-то концов, он выбирался из такого дерьма, что врагу не пожелаешь, но иногда случается так, что ты просто поддаёшься ситуации. И он поддался Тому.   
Том Криса очаровал. Он несколько дней жил и дышал теми чувствами, что Том ему подарил на одном свидании. Крис расцвел и пополнел – как будто потерянный кусочек вернулся на место. Но на фоне общей тоски, серости и выматывающей скуки этих чувств и эмоций, казалось, было так много, что он пресытился и снова – устал.   
Хемсворт взглянул на зелёный светофор, на словно приклеенную к асфальту машину перед собой и выключил передачу, расслабляя ноги. А потом заработал закон подлости – загорелся красный, полоса двинулась с мёртвой точки. И снова встала.  
Когда дорога, наконец, позволила разогнаться с пяти миль в час хотя бы до сорока, Крис был задумчив настолько, что почти не заметил, как продолжал ехать в полосе, уходившей в съезд раньше, чем ему было нужно. Почти. Быстренько перестроившись справа налево, он почему-то поддал газу, а на соседнем сидении зазвонил телефон. Он обратил на него внимание, взял его в руку и ткнул «принять вызов». И увидел, что впереди идущая машина резко и чуть виляя тормозит. И затормозил сам.   
От резкого удара сзади у него весь салон как вверх дном перевернулся. Всё высыпалось, попадало, а ещё очень саднило левое колено, которым он приложился об руль.   
\- Крис, Крис! Ты меня слышишь! – орали из трубки, которую он всё так же держал в руке. – Говорю тебе, у меня в пятницу на ночь…  
\- Лиам, мать твою! Не до тебя сейчас!   
Разбирались часа два. Пока поругались, пока договорились – вот уже и протокол подписали. Крису машину свою было откровенно жалко – он её любит, считает своей «самой славной», ласково зовёт «леди» и исправно моет со всех ракурсов раз в две недели. Длинная, прыткая, гибкая японка уже в течении двух лет радовала своего хозяина, проявляя безупречность в каждой детали. В общем, Крис был влюблён, а теперь убит навылет, потому что бампер прогнулся и просел, багажник не закрывался, и фактически сместился в салон. Кузовные работы. Неделя – не меньше. Радовало только одно: старенькая реношка с низко посаженной мордой дымилась и заводиться отказывалась – радиатор пробило. Так тебе, сволочи внимательной, и надо. А ещё звонил Том, но Крис скинул, не желая пугать его или ругаться из-за хренового дня.   
***   
Господи, Крис бросил трубку.   
Хиддлстон откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.   
Вдох-выдох.  
Ему нужно сосредоточится на собственных проблемах. Он чертовски сильно устал – ебаная, мать её, работа. Вчера он сопровождал ебаных, мать их, детишек, возвращавшихся в родной Лондон из экскурсионной поездки в Торонто.   
Он догадался о цели поездки не только по вездесущим красным клиновым листам, но и, конечно, нескончаемому восьмичасовому ору, который надзиратели, простите, кураторы группы ласково называли трёпом.   
Том зарылся пальцами в насыпанную горстью каменную соль на дне тазика и пошевелил стопами, размешивая воду. Том знал рецепт хорошего вечера – Кровавая Мэри (с немного большим количеством водки, чем в оригинальной рецептуре, конечно), горячая ванночка для ног и классический фильм ужасов. Сегодня был засмотренный до дыр «Дракула» тридцать первого года. И что самое важное, такая программа отдыха подходила как для двоих, так и для отдыха в одиночестве.   
Кстати о двоих: ну вот твою же мать! Это что же это получается – Том собрался сам позвать его на свидание, а Крис просто не захотел с ним разговаривать? Ну, конечно, мало ли что у него могло случиться, как же. Этот чёртов ублюдок просто поржал над Томом вдоволь, полюбовался на него, устроил себе бесплатное шоу. А теперь и знать его не хочет – посмеялись и хватит? Решил больше не обижать паренька?   
А ещё Том много думал о возрасте Криса. У них должна быть серьёзная разница – что-то около пяти лет, может даже больше. Хемсворт явно старше тридцати – у него вокруг глаз эти приятные морщинки улыбчивого человека, Том знал наверняка – столько улыбаться до тридцати человеку не свойственно. Ещё Тому было интересно узнать о его доме, о брате, работе и о том, что тот любит на завтрак. Хиддлстону нужно было знать всё – каждая мелочь возбуждала его сознание. Крис казался очень особенным, таким особенно важным, особенно взрослым. Ему не то хотелось подражать, не то кланяться. Таких людей Том не встречал ни разу в жизни.   
У Криса могло что-то случиться. Что-то серьёзное, например. Неприятности на работе, или с братом что-то не так – Лиам не казался мудрым молодым человеком, он запросто мог натворить каких-нибудь бед. А несчастный, злой, очень расстроенный и обиженный на брата Крис сейчас обзванивает деканат его факультета, умоляя написать Лиаму хорошую характеристику.   
Может не так драматично, но всё же.  
Или он всё-таки не захотел с ним говорить – увидел его номер, усмехнулся зло и нажал отбой. Тому тяжело было представить, как жизнерадостный и со всех сторон такой позитивный Крис мог бы что-нибудь делать зло. И особенно усмехаться.   
Звонок раздался, когда Том задёргивал шторы на высоких окнах в большой комнате под последние реплики фильма, было около одиннадцати.   
\- Мина! Мина! Это она? Как она?  
Том перегнулся через спинку дивана, стараясь захватить телефон.   
\- Томас, добрый вечер. Я не помешал?   
\- Значит… Значит она осталась жива! Мина, Мина! Отец! Отец!   
Том дотянулся до пульта, выключил звук и улёгся на диван, закинув ноги на спинку.   
\- Да, добрый. Всё хорошо.   
\- Ты звонил сегодня, - Хиддлстон услышал, как его собеседник улыбается. Очень виновато, должно быть, улыбается.   
\- А ты сбросил вызов.   
\- Прости, я был немного занят. Один незнающий где педаль тормоза мудак решил, что с помятым бампером моя машина будет выглядеть лучше.   
\- О господи! Ты цел?   
\- Конечно, цел, но Леди жалко. Ты что-то хотел?   
\- Хотел. Так случилось, что в пятницу вечером я совершенно свободен. И я подумал, может и ты не будешь занят, - он смутился, но голос не дрогнул.   
\- Пятница! Том, в пятницу хэллоуин, - судя по звукам, Крис то ли мыл руки, то ли сидел в ванной. Том сглотнул. – Было бы супер прогуляться по центру. Всё будет увешано ужасающей своим безвкусием бутафорией.   
Хиддлстон не понял, как реагировать на такие слова. Как бы он ни был солидарен с Крисом, это не отменяло того факта, что хэллоуинский антураж мог подпортить им свидание.   
\- Но это так, ммм, - пропел Крис.   
\- Романтично, - мрачно договорил Том.   
\- О, это точно, - с улыбкой в голосе. – Где мы встретимся?   
***  
Хэмсворт понял, что всё складывается как нельзя лучше.   
Сегодня они идут с Томом на второе свидание. Официально, конечно, на первое, но Том прав – ужин в Рулз прошёл на уровне хорошего первого свидания.   
Маленькая стервочка. Как же ловко, однако, Том вывернул всё в свою пользу. В самолёте Крис прочти не мог его вспомнить, как будто совсем другой человек, но больничного Томаса он помнил хорошо – нежный, дёрганый, скромный, нервный и до умиления стеснительный. А какой же он оказался за ужином! Свободный, развязный и пошлый. Нескромный и точно знающий, чего хочет. Крис был без ума – такая перемена не была фальшью, он это знал. Да и не перемена это вовсе – это всё Том. А какой, интересно, он в постели? В общем, Крис был целиком и полностью в предвкушении – вчера вечером Лиам сообщил о своих планах на пятницу, и даже обещал попереживать о бедном старшем братике, который остаётся на ночь один, когда он собирается на тусовку со своим дружком Майки. В голосе Лиама было столько ехидства, что Крис решил не расстраивать брата новостью – дома в одиночестве он не останется наверняка. А в том, что свидание закончится завтраком, Крис не сомневался.   
В общем-то, план был прост. Накормить, немного напоить, выгулять и трахнуть. Ну, или не совсем прост. Ну, или план не нужен был вовсе. Крис знал, что с Томом всё сложится так, как будет правильно.   
Томас сказал, что он будет ждать его около Лестер сквера, и Крис опять замечтался – вздыхающий, ждущий его на лавочке около неработающего фонтана Том. И вдруг понял, что на этот раз не хочет, чтобы Том его ждал, вздыхал и маялся. Он сам хотел как можно быстрее прибыть на место встречи, может даже забрать Тома откуда-нибудь, быстренько перекусить и понестись в ритме вальса к нему домой, а вот уже там спешка была бы не к месту. Короче, с работы он упорхнул, позабыв всё на свете, в том числе то, что Леди спокойно отдыхает около дома.  
Кэб, конечно, ехал медленно. Курить в нём, конечно, нельзя. Хемсворт нервничал: стучал пальцами по коленям, ловчился сесть удобнее, снял с руки часы и разглаживал светлый металл своими горячими пальцами. Крис по-настоящему разволновался.  
Яркий ночной город обнимал своей теплотой; Крис решил прогуляться по кварталу перед встречей, чтобы выбрать место для ужина. Несколько кафешек действительно были увешаны хеллоуинской мишурой, а фонтанная площадь так и вовсе пестрела и гремела: туристы веселились. Томас уже ждал его на одной из лавочек, находившихся поодаль. Он смотрел с обреченным негодованием на орущих с жуткими акцентами туристов, но поза его была расслабленной. Крис залюбовался на вытянутые и перекрещенные в лодыжках длинные ноги. Он обогнул площадь, подходя к Тому сзади.  
\- Добрый вечер, Томас, - он улыбнулся испугавшемуся Тому. – Хорошая погода, не правда ли?  
***  
После вкусного ужина в ресторане неподалёку, Том предложил прогуляться по набережной. Ему до чёртиков хотелось наивной романтики – Темза, свет фонарей, ласковый и веселый Крис.   
Том понимал, к чему всё идет. Он чувствовал это в Крисе: в движениях, в голосе, в его ауре. Крис был сумасшедше сексуален. Том одновременно и ждал, и боялся. Ну, а как иначе? Он представления не имеет, кто такой этот Хемсворт на самом деле. О его жизни, вкусах, планах и намерениях, в конце концов; Том был не из тех, кто отдавал себя первому встречному, он слишком себя любил. Но при этом и отказать Крису не мог: почти физически ощущал тягу к этому человеку.   
А Хемсворт будто и не замечает ничего. Всё, шутит, шутит, заигрывает не переставая. Том задумчиво вздохнул. Ему было сложно сделать выбор.   
\- Томас, - позвал Крис снова негромко. – Тебе не холодно в такой тонкой куртке?   
Томас сверкнул глазами, решил снахальничать, но очень быстро понял, что был слишком неосторожен:  
\- Холодно, - смотрел он с вызовом.   
\- Тогда, может, ко мне? Здесь совсем недалеко. Всё лучше, чем замерзать тут.   
И Хиддлстону в голову как гром ударил. Господи, как же он хочет к Крису, хоть на чай, хоть на завтрак. Том чувствовал, что Крис ему если уж не «как родной», то точно «не чужой», ему хотелось довериться. С ним хотелось остаться.   
***  
Они согревались шардоне, хамоном и настольными играми. Уселись в гостиной за низким столиком и играли в «Каркассон» по третьему кругу. Том снова поймал себя на мысли, что Крис умеет создать настроение вокруг себя – вино, мясо и строительство средневековых городов, господи. Даже звучало смешно, свидание с таким горячим Хемсвортом закончилось у него «в гостях».   
Крис снова смеялся:   
\- Том, ты так никогда не закроешь свой здоровый город!   
\- Я инвестирую в будущее, король дорог*! – и Том смеялся в ответ.   
Когда Крис открывал дверь своей квартиры, его руки потряхивало от предвкушения. Он даже заметил пару раз какой-то слишком уж веселый прищур у Тома, растерялся немного, и пригласил его к вину. Наверное, что-то подобное с ним случается впервые – позвать кого-то к себе и наивно не знать, что же делать дальше. Хиддлстон смотрел на него доверчиво и учтиво, не нарушая флёра волнения вокруг Криса, не давая повода, но и не отбирая его. А Крис, раскладывая закуску на большое блюдо, судорожно выдыхал и приговаривал:   
\- Чёрт, волнуюсь, как мальчишка.   
А потом возьми да и предложи сыграть. Как, говорит, в больнице. А Том возьми и согласись. Сам от себя не ожидал.   
\- Боже, Том! Да ты умеешь отыгрываться! – Крис переворачивал фишки, собирая их в одну кучу.   
\- Я из Кардиффа, детка! У нас умеют выигрывать!   
\- Из Кардиффа?   
\- Да, - Том почувствовал, как закололо в стопах от волнения, и сел по-турецки. – А ты?   
Он взглянул на Криса. Крис взглянул на него. Вот она – неловкость. Том понял, что нащупал жилку верного разговора, того, который был нужен этим вечером. Они оба знали, что откровения не хватало, но только сейчас Том осознал, что их откровением должен быть разговор, а не секс.   
\- Я, - Хемсворт смутился. – Я из Австралии.   
\- Ого! Вот это тебя занесло.   
\- Да уж, занесло дальше некуда, - Крис снова улыбался, но разница в настроении сильно насторожила Тома.   
\- Я уехал немного ближе, - Хемсворт взглянул вопросительно. - Девоншир-роуд.   
\- Недалеко от Хитроу?   
\- Да. С моей работой это удобно, - Том отпил вина. – Мало времени на дорогу, хороший район, немноголюдно.   
Крис слегка выдохнул и снова включился в игру. Хиддлстон хотел пошутить про крисов австралийский говорок, неочевидный, но иногда проскальзывающий в речь, хотел разрядить обстановку, но решил больше не поднимать тему отеческого дома Хемсвортов.   
\- Том, как давно ты работаешь стюардом?   
\- Так заметно, да? – раскрасневшийся от вина и неловкости Том чуть потупил взгляд, Крис снова улыбался. – Чуть больше года.   
\- Прости, я не в этом смысле. Исключительно спортивный интерес! – Крис поднял руки в примирительном жесте.   
\- Спортивный, говоришь? – ласковая улыбка. – Год назад я уехал из Кардиффа и решил, что хочу летать.   
\- Вот так просто?   
\- А что ещё нужно? Меня ничего не держало, здоровье, образование и возраст позволили. Так что я решил, как это говориться, пойти по зову сердца.   
\- А родители?   
\- А их никто не спрашивал, - Крис понял, что они, возможно, похожи многим больше, чем он рассчитывал.   
\- И то верно.  
Около трёх утра Том засобирался домой. Прощание-такси-кровать. Разговор завязался тёплый, но серьёзный, было очевидно, что ночи на соседних подушках уже не выйдет. Тому очень хотелось Криса, но ещё сильнее не хотелось портить момент. Настоящий джентльмен, проснувшийся сегодня в Хемсворте, очень Тому льстил.   
\- Том, ерунда. Я постелю тебе в своей спальне, а сам лягу у брата. Думаю, я просто не могу отпустить тебя ночью.  
И Хиддлстон сдался. Послушно ждал внизу, пока ему подготовят комнату и не знал, куда деть взгляд. Он очень хотел оказаться в душе Криса, и вот теперь, когда несколько шагов навстречу уже очевидно сделаны, Том не очень хорошо представлял, что делать с полученными знаниями. В любом случае, план «решать проблемы по мере их поступления» ещё никто не отменял. Крис ему почти доверял, почти настолько, что пустил в собственную спальню.  
\- Поднимайся, Том!   
Комната была светлой, небольшой и очень простой. Крис ткнул пальцем небрежно в перестеленную для Тома кровать, на которой лежали ещё пара полотенец и домашняя одежда.   
\- Спасибо, - Том скромничал.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Томас, - Крис вышел, не оборачиваясь.   
Это было… Странно. Весь этот вечер был странным, как ни крути. Ни у Тома, ни у Криса никогда не было таких свиданий; они оба были растерянны и смущены. Пока Хиддлстон устраивался поудобнее в большой и невероятно мягкой (вот это было неожиданно, но очень приятно!) кровати, он прокручивал в голове всё, что сегодня произошло. Ему было стыдно, немного неловко и в целом очень волнующе, но правильнее сложиться не могло, это уж точно. А ещё тому было очень уютно и чертовски тепло в доме Криса. Ну точно, его же согреваться сюда пригласили.   
А к завтраку пришёл Лиам.   
Крис был в великолепном настроении. Он подскочил аж в восемь утра, невиданная рань для такого сони, принял душ и решил, что сегодня сделает какой-нибудь очень вкусный завтрак. Тома раньше завтрака будить не стал.  
Лиам сразу заметил, что брат необычайно счастлив, да что уж там, он был поражён до глубины души столь ранним пробуждением Криса. И тем более прекрасным амбре завтрака, заполонившим всю квартиру.   
\- Доброго утречка! Ты завтракать или сразу отсыпаться?   
\- Пахнет ахрененно, конечно, хавать! – Лиам скинул кроссовки, ветровку и уселся за барную стойку.   
\- Ну что, братик, как ночка? – с хитрющим прищуром спросил Крис.   
\- Уж явно лучше, чем твоя! Ты не лопнешь, братик, от двух чашек кофе сразу? – Лиам не мог удержаться от комментария: Крис снял с крючков сразу три тёмно-зелёных кофейных чашки.  
Крис кинул взгляд на лестницу и широко улыбнулся.   
\- Доброе утро, Крис, - тихо и очень сонно протянул незнакомый Лиаму голос.   
Лиам молился, что ему послышалось.   
\- Доброе, Томас, - Крис поставил чашку кофе перед присевшим за стойку Томом. – Я как раз хотел тебя будить. Завтрак стынет!   
\- О, именно поэтому я проснулся. Пахнет великолепно! – заспанный Хиддлстон протёр глаза и уселся поудобней. – А можно в кофе молока?   
\- Конечно, То-мас, - игриво протянул Крис.  
\- Спасибо, Кристофер, - фыркнул Том, но улыбку адресанту вернул.   
Лиам молился, что ему всё это мерещится. Это же тот стюард! И поглядите-ка, что это на нём! Господи Иисусе, это треники его старшего брата… Лиам поперхнулся.   
\- Ох, Ли! Нормально? – спросил Крис, постучав по спине брата.   
\- Да, всё супер, - ответил младший Хемсворт, когда откашлялся. – Доброе утро, Томас.  
И Лиам прищурился хитро, точь-в-точь старший брат. Тома передёрнуло от того, насколько они похожи.   
\- Привет, Лиам. Я по утрам сам не свой, прости, - это сейчас Лиаму показалось, или Том на него даже не взглянул?!   
Всё улыбается и улыбается Крису. С ума сойти можно!   
Но уходить Лиам не стал. Доел спокойно со всеми завтрак, молчал в основном и притворялся мебелью; наблюдал, как Крису хорошо рядом с Томом, а тот в ответ только что не ластится как кот об ноги.   
Когда их гость помог убраться после завтрака, принял душ и выпил ещё чашечку кофе с Крисом, Лиам сидел в гостиной и судорожно делал вид, что смотрит телевизор.   
\- Крис, спасибо за вечер, за ночь. Всё было великолепно, - Лиам краем глаза увидел, что Том уже в дверях. – Кэб приехал. Мне пора.   
Хемсворт стоял, опираясь плечом о стену. Ему очень хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы у Тома точно не возникло сомнений, что это было его лучшее свидание. С самой замечательной джентльменской ночью. Но сделал всё, конечно, Том. Он прижался к Крису, положил руки ему на грудь и чмокнул в губы; повторять дважды не пришлось: его обняли крепко и поцеловали так, что только искры из глаз не посыпались.   
\- До свидания, Крис. Я позвоню, - Томас улыбнулся широко и искренне, как умеет улыбаться только он.   
Лиам строчил Майки смску: «СОС. Сегодня в 10 в Джон Доне».   
***  
Пиво было из горького хмеля, как любил Лиам и не очень любил Майк. Было душно и полно народу, сегодня транслировали какой-то матч.   
\- И что ты хочешь мне сказать? Что он с ним трахался?   
\- В том-то, Майки, и дело, что по ходу нет.   
\- С чего ты взял? – Майки пытался усесться поудобнее на высоком деревянном стуле, но выходило плохо. Он волновался и теребил постоянно широкий белый топ: Сайрус не любил такие места.   
\- С того, что брат спал в моей постели, - он выпил ещё пива и уронил голову на стол. – Твою мать, я нихера не понимаю.   
\- Он хоть симпатичный?   
\- Очень. Ростом почти с брата, рыжий и молодой. Улыбается постоянно, - опять вздох.   
\- Молодой? – Майки немного удивился. – Я думал, такие, как твой брат, выбирают кого-то себе под стать.   
\- О, этот точно, под стать. Ты бы видел их вместе! Красавцы, чего сказать.   
\- Покажи мне его. Есть фотка?   
\- Не знаю.   
Лиам полез за планшетом, чтобы найти страницу брата в фейсбуке. Ну конечно же, он Тома не фотографировал исподтишка, пусть и хотел.   
Сайрус Тома оценил. Улыбчивый, статный – так он сказал. Чёртов предатель, мог бы и поддержать, напев какой он жуткий и вообще мерзкий тип.   
\- И это правда тот самый стюард?   
\- Ага, стюардесска эта.   
***


	4. Chapter 4

Тому было хорошо.   
Настолько, что после совершенно незабываемой пятницы он позвонил Крису во вторник. Не выдержал, конечно, но что он мог с собой поделать? Позвонил и пригласил к себе. И ему было как-то совершенно всё равно, что звонил он с другого конца света, что потратил на звонок целое состояние, зато пригласил.   
И снова, в пятницу.   
В пятницу же утром он вернулся из длинного перелёта: не смотря на то, что Том успел погреться немного под индийским солнцем на скромном корпоративном пляже, он вымотался, словно мешки таскал. В последнее время Том всё чаще стал замечать, что устаёт; он даже знал, в чём причина, и если всё пройдёт удачно, то совсем скоро он должен был достичь своего собственного катарсиса – со вкусным ужином, мягкой постелью и замечательным, самым лучшим Крисом.  
Хиддлстон, вытирая волосы полотенцем, смотрел в окна гостиной, как ловко паркуется Крис; быстро одел рубашку (специальная, конечно – домашняя-парадная) и поторопился открывать дверь.   
\- Привет, - широко улыбнулся Крис и по-хозяйски чмокнул Тома в щёку. – Господи, как же я рад, что приехал сюда на своей машине. Ты себе не представляешь!  
Крис и Том всё время переписывались. Считали важным написать друг другу о каждой мелочи, что происходила вокруг; Крис, конечно, и нажаловаться на неторопливый сервис успел.   
\- Сегодня отдали, да? – спросил Том, забирая у гостя пальто.   
Ужин Хемсворту понравился. Том вытащил заранее в центр большой комнаты круглый стол и забрал красиво шторы из красной портьерной ткани. Крис хвалил запеченного в меду цыплёнка, а Том хохотал и отмахивался от комплиментов.   
А ещё Крис не забыл немного съязвить:  
\- Ты любишь классические ужасы, да? – он указал на большую картину, висевшую на стене, выложенной красным кирпичом.  
\- А кто их не любит? – сказал Том, доставая из духовки десерт.   
\- Мне нравится эта графика, - Крис подошёл ближе. – Это же тот поляк, Лугоши, верно?   
\- Венгр. Это моя работа.   
\- В смысле, твоя? Ты рисуешь?   
\- Рисовал, Крис. Я архитектор.   
\- И сколько ещё секретов хранит этот очаровательный молодой человек? – он улыбнулся со своим лисьим прищуром.  
А после десерта Том решил, что Крису необходимо увидеть ещё одну комнату в его доме.   
Тома уронили на постель, а тот отполз, опираясь спиной на подушки. Хиддлстон смотрел исподлобья, очаровывая, гипнотизируя; у него получалось – Крис как заколдованный снимал с себя одежду, Том не отставал. Он старался гнать из своей головы все жуткие пошлости, старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не показаться Крису чересчур вульгарным, но выходило плохо – когда Крис разделся, Том был близок к потере сознания от восторга.   
Крис почему-то не торопился; любовался Томом, ухмылялся, радовался, какой сладкий кусок пирога ему достался – гибкий, длинный, светлый, и с чертовски развратным взглядом; потом забрался на кровать, поближе к Тому.   
Зацеловывал его – с ног до головы. Думал, что если без нежности, если не целиком, то Том ему не доверится. Таких, как он, нужно любить.  
И он любил, обожал, не задумываясь. Усадил Тома на себя и нахально так, с вызовом:  
\- Давай сам.   
Ну а что? Это тоже нежность.  
Хиддлстон опёрся на колени, схватился по-мужски крепко за крисово плечо, сверкнул глазищами своими бесстыжими и завёл руку, испачканную в смазке, за спину. Он провёл ладонью по расселине, надавил слегка на нежный вход и, вставив сразу два пальца, глубоко прогнулся в пояснице. Ему это очень нравилось – сейчас от Криса веяло такой силой и статью, что подчинялся Том беспрекословно; ему хотелось Крису угодить. От одного вида Тома, растягивающего себя, у Хемсворта свело пальцы на ногах.   
\- Ну что, ковбой, поехали? – он засмеялся и принял Криса в себя до конца.  
\- Том, ты… - у Хемсворта дух захватывало.   
Тот скакал на нём, гнулся, запрокидывал голову, морщился, потому что влажные волосы лезли в глаза и постоянно цеплялся своими длинными пальцами за Криса.   
\- Знаю, родной, знаю, я супер, - ему тяжело было говорить, воздуха не хватало даже на стоны.  
Какой же выдержки Крису стоило не начать хвататься за томовы бёдра сию секунду, удержать лицо, дать Тому показать всего себя; а он красовался, не стесняясь, не боясь показаться торопливым, несдержанным, некрасивым. Казалось, Том только что не взрывается от сексуальности и сумасшедшей страсти.   
Когда Том уже засыпал рядом с Крисом, он старался удержать хоть одну мысль в голове, но ничего не выходило. Хотя кое-что задержалось дольше остальных:  
Тому было просто охуенно.   
***  
Чем может заняться симпатичный двадцатиоднолетний гей в пятницу вечером?   
Конечно, готовить ужин своему лучшему другу, потому что у того семейный кризис.  
\- Это, блядь, несправедливо - вот так меня динамить, – Лиам ныл уже битый час.   
\- Ну а что? Ли, у них отношения только начались, нам с тобой до сессии как до Луны пешком, позволь брату порадоваться, - он заглянул в духовку, где томились в масле два стейка, убедился, что нужно ещё минут пять, и вернулся к овощам.  
Майк был недоволен. Недоволен настолько, что почти мог сдержать радостную улыбку, норовившую выдать все его планы.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, он всегда выполняет то, что обещает, тем более мне. А сегодня даже не позвонил, не предупредил, - Лиам сидел за барной стойкой и согревал руками свою бутылку с пивом.  
\- Может он ещё приедет сегодня?   
\- Не приедет.   
\- Вместо того чтобы ныть, налил бы лучше чего-нибудь посерьёзней, чем твоё пиво, - Майк ставил тарелки на стол.   
\- А вот это ты, Майки, дело говоришь!  
Пили основательно. Много, долго и очень молчаливо. Лиам просто не знал, куда себя деть от волнения; то руки не на месте, надо взять подушку, то сидят они неправильно, «Майки, пошли к телеку?», то пьют как-то медленно, «и стаканы не забудь!». Он всё представлял, что там делают его брат и Том. Как выглядит квартира Тома? В какой постели он спит? Громко ли он кричит, когда кончает?   
\- Майк, а что ты чувствуешь, когда тебя целует парень?   
\- Ох, Ли…  
А вот хоть тресни, Сайрус знал, что Лиам это спросит. Он же видел его, чёрт возьми, насквозь, у Хемсворта каждая мысль на лбу написана! Читай – не хочу! Поэтому, очень искусно для очень пьяного, Майк отыграл истинное удивление.   
\- Прости, бля, реально прости, - Лиам схватил друга за руку и сделал самое несчастное лицо, на какое только мог быть сейчас способен. – Я облажался.  
\- Лиам, ты правда хочешь знать? Я расскажу. Я люблю, когда меня целует парень – вы всегда делаете это властно, - он старался подбирать слова. – Вы себе подчиняете.  
Майк, конечно, безбожно врал – далеко не все умели властно и подчиняя, но сейчас нужно было сказать что-то такое, завести Лиама. Не говорить же «я просто люблю члены сосать», честное слово.   
Хемсворт придвинулся ближе.   
\- Вы, - он взял руку Лиама и положил себе на бедро. – Берете то, чего вам хочется.   
Хемсворт думал. Думал о Хиддлстоне, о том, как его брат сейчас имеет его на любой возможной и не возможной плоскости, как Том целует его и стонет под ним. А ещё Лиам подумал о том, что Тома мог бы трахать не его брат, а он сам.   
\- Можно?   
\- Можно, - он слышал эти несмелые нотки в голосе, видел, как Лиам волнуется. Майкл мгновенно протрезвел.   
\- Хочешь в спальню? – господи, ну просто девственник.   
\- Нет, Ли, давай останемся здесь, - он лёг на софу.   
Лиам навис над Майком, смотрел ему в глаза. Было до чёртиков страшно, но Хемсворт был уверен – это то, что ему действительно нужно. Сайрус быстро сообразил, что пара минут сомнений на пользу секса не пойдут, поэтому стал аккуратно раздевать Лиама – стянул футболку, спустил, настолько дотянулся, его домашние штаны и вздохнул так нежно, так протяжно, что Лиам не сдержался – впился в его губы, подчиняя.   
Забирая то, чего ему хотелось.   
Майк разделся, не разрывая поцелуя, обнял Хемсворта ногами и прижался своим уже давно вставшим членом к Лиаму.  
\- Ох, господи, Лиам… Давай, я чистый, - Сайрус ещё крепче прижался к нему.   
Лиам был немного не готов к такому откровению – чистый? В смысле, помылся? Или ВИЧ негативный? Господи, к чёрту. Пусть всё будет, как будет. Кроме, пожалуй, одного:  
\- Майки, перевернись, пожалуйста.  
Майкл даже не думал сопротивляться или возражать – махнул на живот, задрал свой славный белый зад и не решался оглянуться на Лиама. А тот думал – что делать-то вообще? Взял за бёдра, притянул к себе и нерешительно потёрся членом между ягодиц.   
\- Трахни меня, - Майк сказал одними губами, но Лиам услышал.   
\- А как же?..  
\- Да наплевать, говорю же, я чистый. Во всех смыслах.  
Лиам развёл половинки, сплюнул и растёр ладонью; попробовал растянуть – но с неожиданной ревностью обнаружил, что старается он зря – в Майка свободно входили и два пальца, и три. Он приставил головку ко входу, толкнулся в него и понял, что нужно было всё же растянуть под себя – входило туго, снизу раздался жалобный скулёж.  
\- Нет, Ли, продолжай, всё в порядке.  
И он продолжил. Сорвался, разошёлся, сплёвывал иногда снова, чтобы лучше шло. Лиам дотрахал Майка до края софы, они почти упали, но Майк вовремя ухватился за подлокотник, оперевшись на руки.   
\- Да, да, давай, быстрее, - Майк шептал своим охрипшим голосом, как заведённый.   
Лиам совсем не обратил внимания, что Майки тоже бы не мешало помочь, но он так увлёкся – трахать такой аппетитный зад было просто супер-клёво, у него никогда ещё такого не было. Он вцепился в него, не давая пошевелиться, и валял Майка, как ему вздумается. А Майк уже дошёл до полукоматозного состояния, пытался попасть своей рукой в ритм Лиама, но он отчаянно не успевал. Лиам всё наращивал темп, в тишине одинокого дома пошловатые шлепки мошонки о задницу Майки казались оглушительными, Сайрус ухватился покрепче, как смог, за софу и только пускал слюни на подушку.   
\- О, боже! – Лиам кончил в него, стискивая бедра в ладонях ещё сильнее. – Майки!   
Хемсворт резко вытащил ещё крепкий член из красной дырки и взглянул на неё – она пульсировала и медленно закрывалась, ему захотелось потрогать. Он потёр пальцами раздражённую кромку ануса, вставил пальцы, всю горсть, потрогал изнутри, размазывая собственную сперму по бархатным стенкам, и вытащил руку, растягивая вход ещё сильнее. Сайрус низко застонал, почти замурлыкал, и упал на бок, глядя на Лиама из-под опущенных ресниц. Он мог сосредоточится только на попытке сжаться, чтобы оставить немного Лиама себе, оправдываясь тем, что текстильную софу он уже испачкал.   
\- Можно, я останусь у тебя?   
\- Теперь-то в спальню? – Лиам подскочил, собирая раскиданные вещи.   
\- Отнеси меня, Ли, - Майк протянул руки к Лиаму.   
Засыпали они по-отдельности, без объятий, каждый думал о своём. Майк был уверен, что проснутся-то они точно в одной постели, а Лиам понял, что не жалеет. На одного друга сегодня стало меньше, но зато у него появился план.  
***  
Как и ожидалось, Томас был неописуемо счастлив. Проснулся он чуть позже Криса и сразу понял, что на его кухне что-то происходит.   
\- О, Иисусе, Крис, - Том подобрал подушку, которая лежала не на месте, кинул её на диван и подошёл к Хемсворту.  
\- С добрым утром, - Крис поцеловал Тома за ушком.   
\- С добрым, - Хиддлстон отстранился, забрал прядку волос за то самое ушко, где горел поцелуй – очень хотелось дотронуться.   
Завтракали в тишине. Погода стояла хорошая, или это от томовой улыбки, но вся комната была залита солнцем. Они много улыбались друг другу и хихикали, как два подростка.   
Крису очень хотелось ещё Тома. Ещё много-много Тома, много раз. После завтрака они валялись на большом красном диване, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме, но Хемсворт ни разу, кажется, не взглянул на экран. Всё сейчас отвлекало внимание: его дом, его запах, его нога, которая трётся о бедро Криса. Он смотрит на Тома и поднимает бровь, спрашивая, то ли с усмешкой, то ли с вызовом. Потом одумался и решил, что торопиться нельзя. Он взял в руки ступню и начал старательно её разминать, перебирать каждую косточку. У них же ещё очень много времени. Крис поцеловал Тома в лодыжку…  
Как-то так случилось, Хемсворт ничего не заметил, ничего не мог поделать, что он уже на Томе, целует его, не спеша вылизывает его рот, а Том уже забрался руками в трусы Крису. Пальчики оттянули резинку, почти, вот почти-почти дотронулись до члена, как Крису пришла мысль, что нужно было взять из дома какую-нибудь одежду, и он сиюминутно вспомнил, что понятия не имеет, что происходит с его братом и с его домом.   
\- Чёрт, Том…   
\- Тебе не нравится?   
\- Мне нужно домой. Я сутки не в курсе, что там происходит с Лиамом, - он положил голову на грудь Хиддлстона, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Крис, он взрослый. Сколько ему?   
\- Двадцать один.   
\- Крис, он очень взрослый. Может он выходные провести без тебя?   
\- Да может, конечно, но я забыл про обещание с чем-то помочь, кажется, - он очень легко рассмеялся. – Господи, я не помню!   
Том выбрался из-под Криса и молча пошёл наливать кофе. Хемсворт, конечно, расстроился – развалился морской звездой на диване, смеялся очень опечалено и просил две ложки сахара и без молока, пожалуйста.   
Уже одетый в костюм, Крис совершенно перестал походить на того строго Биг Босса, который был вчера. Он стал таким обжитым и домашним, что Тома аж током прошибло – какие кардинальные изменения в человеке могут произойти всего за сутки.   
\- Я вернусь где-то часам к шести. Уверен, что дома бедлам, я только накажу виновных. И захвачу пару шмоток, окей? Может, в магазин заехать?   
Тома чмокнули на прощание, унося за собой часть тепла из холодного кирпичного лофта.   
***  
План, на самом деле, был довольно простой – показать брату, каково это, когда он кого-то приводит. Может, не совсем кого-то, а очень даже конкретную рыжую стюардессу, но положение от этого не улучшалось. Пусть Крис побывает на его месте. Правда, что это за место такое, Лиам сам ещё не до конца понял, но обязательно поймёт, ради Криса-то. И надо как-то уговорить Майка начать встречаться. Он же такой закрытый, прячется от Лиама, чтобы не ранить ни себя, ни его. Думает, наверное, что Лиам делает ему несусветное одолжение, слушая и поддерживая его, пусть не делом, но словом.   
Майк, спавший до этого у Лиама под боком, зашевелился. Он сладко потянулся и открыл глаза, сонно, но всё равно озорно взглянув на Хемсворта.   
\- Доброе утро, Ли, - он это снова почти промолчал, выдохнул в шею Лиама, пытаясь спрятать ужасный кислый вкус на языке.   
Майк обнял его, провёл рукой по боку, спускаясь на бедро.   
\- Как насчёт завтрака в постели? Для меня, естественно, - он накинул на голову тонкое одеяло, которым они были укрыты и сполз ниже, стараясь устроиться как можно удобнее.   
Майк поцеловал солёный живот, поцеловал в пупок, оставил нежный след на внутренней стороне бедра. Он поглаживал полувставший член, еле касаясь его кончиками пальцев; потом двумя пальцами отодвинул крайнюю плоть и несильно подул на влажную головку, лизнул, пробуя. Оправдав свои догадки, – Хемсворт был чертовски вкусным - Сайрус взял в рот целиком, посасывая, стараясь заглотить член как можно глубже. Горло вибрировало от стонов, и язык надавливал на налившиеся венки. Майки перебирал яички в руке, надавливая на чувствительное место за ними.  
Лиам шумно выдохнул и скинул с них одеяло. Кажется, каких-то особых уговоров Майки не потребуется.   
***  
Когда Крис занёс ногу в дом, то сразу понял, что Лиам не один. На первом этаже было отлично слышно, как «Лиам, блядь, о боже, Лиам» и «Майки, твою мать, прямо на простыни».   
Ого! Сколько всего нового может преподнести такой вот внезапный визит. Крис увидел, что на барной стойке остался, не убран и не доеден, ужин, который готовил явно не его брат, в гостиной все подушки и пледы были раскиданы по полу, а на замечательной тёмно-синей софе почти светились разводы засохшей спермы.   
\- Вот же блядь!   
Крис поставил телефон на зарядку – в гостиной на комоде всегда торчал провод; поднялся наверх – тихо, словно крался. Потом услышал воду, вошканье в постели и тихую ругань Лиама и его друга, одернул себя – вообще-то он в доме хозяин. С непривычки он не понимал, стоит устраивать разборку прямо при Майке или отложить на потом «разговор по душам чисто по-братски».   
Он наскоро покидал вещи в фирменную спортивную сумку, переоделся – хоть в порядок себя привёл чуть-чуть и пошёл вниз. А потом Лиам решил всё за него, как, в принципе, поступал каждый божий раз – стоял около раскрытого холодильника и пил молоко из пакета.  
\- Блядь, Лиам!   
\- И правда, блядь, - он осел на ближайший стул в обнимку с тем же молоком.   
Оказывается, голым задом сидеть на кожаном стуле не очень-то удобно, но Лиам был не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями.   
\- Вот какого хера, а?   
\- Ну, ты вчера, очевидно, развлекся не хуже моего, так что ж теперь, мне нельзя? – брат развёл руки в стороны, посмотрел на него с дерзостью.   
О, Крис очень хорошо знал этот взгляд.   
\- Чтобы к моему возвращению мой дом выглядел как дом, а не как бордель, ты понял меня? - он взял телефон и ключи от машины. – Я не слышу, понял меня?   
\- Хорошо, Крис.   
На втором этаже, спрятавшись за углом так, чтобы братья его не заметили, стоял, прижавшись к стене, Майк. Он хотел сказать Лиаму, что очень хочет кофе и курить, но так и не решился спуститься, увидев старшего Хемсворта. Сайрус не хотел смотреть сейчас на лицо Лиама, он и так знал, что тот обижен и ревнует, а всё потому, что Крис не может с ним нормально поговорить.   
Майкл услышал, как скрипят подошвы пижонских кроссовок старшего Хемсворта о плитку в прихожей, потом дверь ощутимо громко закрылась, а Лиам ругнулся. Он сейчас сбежит в ванную, где и должен быть, сделает вид, что ничего не слышал, а потом обязательно придумает, как помочь Лиаму.


	5. Chapter 5

Том был терпелив, но ждать не любил. Это было то самое ожидание, когда ты не знаешь, куда себя деть: вроде бы и прибрался, и покушал, и ванную принял, а время всё равно течет как-то уж слишком медленно. Он хотел пообижаться, может быть даже немного покапризничать. А почему бы, собственно, и нет – его тут бросили одного, хотя сейчас могли бы иметь уже в который раз подряд. Том не был уверен, что Лиаму нужно столько опеки, сколько он получал от Криса.   
Хемсворт приехал злой, как сотня голодных волков. Это чувствовалось в каждом его движении.   
\- Ты представляешь, что учудил этот засранец?   
Том наверняка знал.   
\- Он, блядь, туда привёл своего дружка!   
\- Парня? – Том был искренне удивлён. - Лиам не похож…   
\- На нас, я знаю. В том-то и дело! Софа в гостиной вся в сперме, эти двое выжрали бутылку моей водки! Как только совести хватило?   
Крис привёз крепы с прошутто, захваченные в любимом бистро, а Том открыл вино. Они сидели всё на том же диване и ели. Том положил осторожно свои ноги на ноги Крису, тот тяжело выдохнул и стал поглаживать его по коленке – такая, казалось бы, мелочь, а Хемсворт уже чувствовал себя спокойнее. Том жевал свой блинчик и срочно соображал, как успокоить Криса и помирить братьев. Вообще-то, если уж быть совсем честным, Лиам ему не нравился – нахальный, завистливый и ревнивый – и это только на первый взгляд. Скорее всего, под мишурой из понтовства и подарков старшего брата скрывался самый обыкновенный ребенок, которому просто не хватало родителей. Тому не хотелось обвинять или упрекать в плохом родительстве старшего Хемсворта, но очевидно же – он всего лишь брат. Хиддлстон чувствовал, что Лиам отвечает ему взаимностью, а если братья поругаются из-за него, то ещё не известно, кого в результате выберет Крис. Их нужно срочно мирить.   
\- Что планируешь делать?   
\- Сейчас я хочу доесть креп, допить вот эту бутылочку вина и, быть может, заняться любовь с каким-нибудь очаровательным английским стюардом, - Крис растянул губы в непотребной улыбке.   
Быстро же, однако, отходят темпераментные люди. Том вернул ему такую же улыбку и теснее прижался, показывая, что английские стюарды очень даже не против такого развития событий. Хиддлстон хотел отложить разговор про брата, но через пару минут всё-таки не выдержал:  
\- Не ругайся на него, ладно?   
\- Это ещё почему? – холодно ответил Крис, недовольный, что к нему лезут с советами по воспитанию.   
\- Когда у тебя в последний раз кто-нибудь был?   
\- Том, если что-то не так… - начал было оправдываться Хемсворт, но Том его остановил.  
\- Нет, мне плевать, кто у тебя был до меня, я не об этом. Давно? – Том попал в яблочко, Крис пожал плечами. – Может ему просто странно, что у тебя кто-то есть? Может он испугался? Я совсем недавно был в его возрасте, в двадцать один море, конечно, по колено, но когда жизнь тебе намекает, что пора взрослеть, хочется купить себе соску и проситься на ручки. Будь с ним помягче, я могу ошибаться, но такие выходки – по большей части крик о помощи.   
\- Думаешь?   
\- Знаю.  
Крис пометил у себя в голове, что ему хочется больше узнать о детстве и семье своего Тома. Но пока что на повестке вечера было кое-что интереснее лиричных разговоров.   
\- Том.   
\- Что?   
\- Хочешь на ручки? Соску я тебе продать, конечно, не смогу, но дать попользоваться на вечерок – вполне реальная перспектива.   
Том кинул в Криса подушку, сказал что-то вроде «ну ты и пошляк», но предложение принял.   
***  
Всю неделю Крис думал: как, а главное о чём, поговорить с Лиамом. Извини, был не прав, давай закроем тему? Ты ебёшь кого хочешь, я ебу кого хочу, никто никому не мешает? Ты мне больше не брат, пойди вон? Ни один из приходивших в голову вариантов Крису не нравился. Хемсворту хотелось разобраться в ситуации – почему брат так поступил? Конечно, первое что пришло в голову – Лиам чёртов стервец, которому по жопе давно не давали. Но всё не может быть так просто – он явно был обижен. Этот взгляд, отчаянный, детский, которым наградили Криса в субботу, был ему хорошо знаком.  
В четверг Лиам не вернулся домой ночевать, оставив записку на холодильнике «я жив». Её тут же смяли и выкинули, ещё чего не хватало. Теперь в нём говорили гордость и злость – натусуется, поразвлекается, огребет обязательно от кого-нибудь, тогда и поговорим, искать он его точно не станет. А пока что можно было бы и Тома привезти, пожить немного вместе.   
***  
Лиама отчасти грызла совесть, совсем чуть-чуть. Он решил перекантоваться некоторое время у Майка, потому что не хотел видеть брата; он молил небеса, что записка на холодильнике и тот факт, что декан не звонит Крису в истерике с угрозами отчисления за прогулы и неподобающие поведение (а чаще всего как-то так и происходило), немного утешит его брата и он не понесётся, сломя голову, его искать.   
Хемсворт лежал в кровати, изредка затягиваясь косяком, и наблюдал, как голый Майки, сидя за мольбертом, отчаянно старается рисовать быстро и ровно – он задолжал несколько композиций. Сайрус бросал на Лиама недвусмысленные взгляды то и дело, но от работы не отвлекался. Хемсворта это заводило, он был укрыт тонкой простынёй – под ней было видно, что Лиам, глядя на Майка, медленно и со вкусом дрочит.   
\- Ты не хочешь бросить это дерьмо и присоединиться ко мне?   
\- Лиам, я и так всё просрочил, а у меня нет богатенького брата, который даст на лапу декану, чтобы тот заткнулся и ставил оценки, - Майк поджал под себя одну ногу и вытер руки, испачканные графитоном. – Ты, кстати, не хочешь написать ему смс? Тебя не было дома три дня, он наверняка волнуется.   
\- Я сейчас настолько укурен, что хочу только есть, и в случае, если я буду просто лежать, трахаться, - Лиам ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону стола. – Телефон где-то там, напиши Крису, будь ласков.  
\- С Крисом? – Майк драматично поднял брови.   
\- О, давай без этих твоих шуточек!   
Майк написал старшему Хемсворту: «Я у Майка, живой». Ответ пришёл почти сразу, не смотря на позднее время: «Не забывай про резинки».   
\- Ты чего там ржёшь?   
\- Крис проявляет истинно братскую заботу. Он посоветовал тебе не пренебрегать средствами контрацепции.   
\- Шутники, блядь, хуевы.  
Майк отложил в сторону графитон, решив, что упускать шанс секса с Лиамом ради какого-то зачёта, который и пересдать, в принципе, можно, очень глупая идея. Он стянул простыню, заполз на кровать и сел сразу Лиаму на бёдра, доставая откуда-то из-под подушек гондоны и смазку. Хемсворт пытался помочь, но у трезвого Майка выходило явно лучше, поэтому он бросил это занятие и протянул Сайрус косяк. Тот схватился губами, затянулся и выпустил дым в потолок.   
\- Ты бы поговорил с братом, пока не поздно, - сказал Майк, проталкивая член Лиама в себя.   
***  
Открывать тяжёлую дверь на трёх замках с пиццей и связкой пива в руках было ну очень неудобно, но Лиам справился.   
Пять дней назад закончились деньги и терпение. Деньги у Лиама и терпение у Майка. Сайрус было тяжело выносить такого обиженного на весь мир друга, но ещё тяжелее было пить вместе с ним сутками напролёт и давать по нескольку раз на дню.   
\- Всё, свет моих очей, будь добр, дай мне хотя бы пару дней. Теперь я настаиваю на том, что тебе необходимо помириться с братом.  
А далее шла лекция в сорок минут, которая-таки смогла убедить Лиама в необходимости этого поступка. Да и сам он хорошо понимал, что пора переставать кочевряжиться и вернуться домой. Всё равно он никому ничего не докажет.  
Лиам тихо закрыл дверь и поставил пиццу и пиво на небольшой столик в прихожей. Из гостиной доносились оры, выстрелы, угрозы и тихий мужской смех.   
\- Крис, ну ты чего, давай досмотрим, - Том снова смеялся, но уже по-другому, ниже, сексуальнее. – Крис!   
Лиаму стало тошно от этой картины – они смотрели «Робокопа», ржали и целовались. Как школьники, ей богу.   
\- Я дома!   
И сразу тишина. Фильм был поставлен на паузу. Том отполз немного от Криса, но положил руку на его бедро, ласково напоминая, что он не обязан справляться с этим один. Пройдя в комнату, Лиам встал перед ними. Господи прости, у его брата стоит, а он даже не пытается это скрыть, сидя вальяжно, широко расставив ноги, словно король.   
\- Брат, я хотел поговорить с тобой, - Лиам старался не показывать волнения.   
А ещё старался не смотреть на руку Хидллстона, которой он легко, почти незаметно поглаживал бедро его брата. Его, блядь, брата.  
\- Говори, - отрезал; Лиам смотрел на него очень выразительно, мол, нет, давай выйдем, давай я напишу тебе смску, но не при Томе: - Говори сейчас, раз пришёл.   
\- Прости меня, Крис, я… Очень ошибся. Я не должен был так поступать.  
Старший Хемсворт посмотрел на Хидллстона, пытаясь найти подсказку, что делать-то дальше, Том в ответ кивнул.   
\- Я там взял пиццу и пиво…  
\- Я принесу! – Том подскочил с софы, на которой они и смотрели кино. – Куда?   
Лиам впервые взглянул Хидллстону в глаза со днях их знакомства; на него смотрел очень красивый, голубоглазый и с открытым лицом парень совсем не на много старше его самого. Он растерялся, пробормотал невнятно что-то про прихожую и сел в кресло, глядя на Криса.   
\- Как ты? – первым нарушил тишину старший.   
\- Ну, знаешь, по-всякому.   
\- Ты теперь с Майком?   
\- Вроде бы да.   
\- Ты уверен в своём решении?   
\- Да.   
\- Будь аккуратнее, не обидь его.   
\- Постараюсь.   
В комнату зашёл Том и увидел двух братьев с каменными лицами. Он раздал пиво, открыл коробку с пиццей и снова угнездился рядом с Крисом.   
\- Как у тебя на учёбе? – Крис спросил с некоторой угрозой в голосе, недобро стреляя глазами в сторону Тома, жующего пиццу.   
Том поднял бровь, спрашивая «ну а что?», и вообще отвернулся от Криса. Глядеть на Лиама.   
\- Да ничего, вроде. Хожу, учусь. Препод по академке грозится дать мне единственному курсач, а я очень надеюсь, что он сдохнет к январю, - Лиам засмеялся, но шутки его никто не оценил; пока он говорил, эти двое успели молча поругаться.   
\- То есть ты не сдашь? – судя по тону, Лиам должен будет скоро пожалеть о своём признании.   
\- Крис, - шикнул Том. – Что вы сейчас проходите?   
\- Анатомию, - очень нерешительный ответ.   
\- О, я могу с этим помочь, - Хиддлстон сразу разулыбался. – Дело было, конечно, давно, но анатомию я помню хорошо.   
На этом и договорились. Том был лёгок на разговор, он быстро разрядил атмосферу и съел всю пиццу, пока Крис молчал и думал, но и смотрел уже мягче, не так злился. Старший Хемсворт ушёл спать самым первым, за ним почти сразу сбежал и Том, а Лиам остался. Он сидел в своём доме, в темноте и тишине и радовался, что может быть всё не так уж и плохо, как он думает.   
***  
Том зашёл в комнату, прикрыл дверь, оставив буквально сантиметр, и уставился в щёлку.   
\- Ты что делаешь? – Крис полулежал на кровати и что-то очень важное читал.   
\- Тише ты! – он повернулся, состроил страшное лицо и отвернулся обратно.   
В коридоре второго этажа тихо ругались Майк и Лиам.   
\- Слушай, проваливай, а.  
\- Нет, Лиам, будь добр, расскажи мне, что происходит. Мы дружим уже пять лет, спим вместе почти месяц, неужели ты мне не доверяешь?   
\- Это всё не твоего ума дело, дорогой, - выплюнул Лиам и зашёл к себе в комнату, хлопнув дверью.   
Сайрус постоял немного в коридоре, потеребил край своей фланелевой рубашки и, пробубнив что-то про «ебаных, блядь, Хемсвортов, с которыми одни проблемы», тоже зашёл в комнату Лиама.   
Том закрыл дверь и присвистнул.   
\- Ничего себе у них отношения.   
\- Ты ещё не видел, что тут творилось, когда ты на ночном был в последний раз, - Крис собрал бумаги, освобождая место, и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.   
Том, воспользовавшись приглашением, забрался в постель, но Хемсворта от работы отвлекать не стал. Мало ли, прогонит ещё. Как-то всё это странно было, эти отношения, на отношения во все не похожие. Майк, судя по всему, был хорошим парнем, но уж очень влюблённым, и, раз он не ушёл сейчас, а собрался успокаивать Лиама, влюблён он уже давно. Тут всё ясно – Лиам скажет, Майк сделает; но что происходит с самим Лиамом? Крис говорил пару раз, что он почти не разговаривает с ним, избегает, но это было оправдано – старший всё ещё злился, и эту злость чувствовали. Но когда Том его видел, картина мира немного менялась – злился сам Лиам. Тихо и сильно, так что зубы скрипели, и было не похоже, что он прячется, потому что боится брата. Короче, Хиддлстону очень захотелось в этом разобраться.   
\- С этим надо что-то делать, - Том подскочил на постели и начал хитро блестеть глазами во все стороны.   
\- О, боже... Добром это не кончится, - Крис увидел, что Том был на полшага от того, чтобы перестать посвящать его в свои планы, а уж если и делать что-то, то только под чутким наблюдением опекуна, поэтому быстро исправился: - И что же ты собираешься делать, мистер помогу-всем-и-каждому?   
\- Надо позвать их на ужин! Мы вчетвером, хорошая еда и романтичная атмосфера, что ещё нужно, чтобы поговорить по душам?   
За стеной послышались тихая ругань и едва различимый скрип кровати. И ведь не стыдно, а!   
\- Ну что ты так смотришь на меня? Может быть понадобиться чуть больше, чем простая романтика – дать кому-нибудь в морду в воспитательных целях, ну и что?   
***  
Вообще-то Том действительно верил, что всё сработает, как надо. Он редко сомневался в своих планах, обычно всё получалось идеально. Сейчас же всё тоже идеально, но за небольшим исключением.   
Небольшим исключением было то, что эти трое никак не хотели говорить друг с другом.   
Сначала Лиам вообще отказывался идти, но Майк его уговорил, чем бы это «уговорил» не являлось, и Том был ему очень благодарен за такую негласную помощь. Младший Хемсворт сидел очень злой, почти обиженный, старался не обращать внимание вообще ни на что, даже если вопросы задавались в лоб.   
Крис молча следил за братом и иногда отвечал Тому, пока тот пытался оживить атмосферу за столом: травил байки с работы, спрашивал поочередно у каждого о делах и, когда молчание уж очень напрягало, комментировал очаровательный и продуманный интерьер ресторана. От Майка Хидллстон ожидал чего угодно, но не стеснения. Он наверное думал, что лишний на этом празднике жизни, поэтому и сидел уткнувшись в тарелку и улыбался, когда Том шутил.   
Через сорок минут такого конструктивного разговора Хиддлстон пнул под столом Криса и ну очень угрожающе посмотрел на него. Они заранее обсудили, что братьям нужно поговорить вдвоём, и сейчас Хиддлстон решил, что настал тот самый момент.   
\- Лиам, пойдём-ка покурим, - сказал Крис, вставая из-за стола.   
\- Иди, давай! Ты обещал! – Майки наклонился к Лиаму и пихнул его в коленку для верности.   
На улице был уже заметный мороз, распаренный от виски и тепла ресторана Крис кутался в своё пальто, поднял воротник и курил не торопясь, зная, что его брату нужно время.   
\- Ты зачем меня позвал?   
\- У тебя всё в порядке?   
\- Да просто супер, - как в душу плюнул, ей богу.   
\- Я не думаю, что ваши отношения с Майком тебе на пользу. Он же нормальный парень, а ты…  
\- А я не очень, правда?   
\- А ты с дурью в голове. Не морочь ему голову, разберись в своих проблемах. Ясно?   
\- Ты не знаешь ничего о моих проблемах.   
\- Не дай бог тебе узнать, через что пришлось пройти мне. Что бы с тобой не происходило, знай, ты в состоянии с этим разобраться.  
Когда браться вернулись, Том смеялся до слёз – Майк рассказывал какую-то ужасную историю, произошедшую с ним на подготовительных курсах по живописи. Там фигурировали лодка, папка с рисунками и тяга к приключениям в семнадцать лет. Хорошо, что эти двое нашли общий язык, подумали братья, так и не заговорив больше друг с другом.   
***  
Как-то так случилось, что Лиам всё-таки задумался над тем, что сказал ему брат. Нет, дело было не в Майке – на этом фронте всё спокойно. Майк любил его до беспамятства; настолько, что даже свой строптивый характер умудрялся укладывать в рамки подчинения. Лиам думал, как там говориться? Бери, пока дают? Он и брал, иногда даже не спрашивая, можно ли.   
Брал, пока не понял, что у него встаёт почти сразу, как он видит Тома. Когда Хиддлстон приходил к ним в этой его форме, сразу после рейса, Лиам не мог спать; а когда Том начал заниматься с ним рисунком – особенно. Он был просто неподражаем – в мятых домашних штанах, весь в графите, ругающийся на Лиама за каждый неверный штрих.   
Лиам стал замечать, что он больше не хочет приходить к Майку. Не хочет отвечать на звонки; не хочет быть с ним – было противно и странно думать, что он будет касаться кого-то другого, не Тома, это выглядело неестественно. Он думал, что предавал сразу и Тома и Криса, обманывая себя самого. Поэтому боялся, прятался, закрывался и старался углядеть украдкой как они целуются, или сидят в обнимку, или кидают друг на друга такие взгляды, что жарко становилось сразу всем. В особенности Лиаму.  
Младший Хемсворт думал, что он самый паршивый брат, которого только можно пожелать. Когда ему было семь, Крис жопу рвал, лишь бы ему было хорошо; когда он был чуть постарше, брат не заводил отношений, чтобы не обижать; да что уж там, Крис полжизни впроголодь прожил, лишь бы у Лиама было всё, что нужно. А сейчас он так позорно, так отчаянно и сильно влюбился в того, кто полюбил его брата и любим им в ответ.   
Но Крису казалось, что всё проходит отлично. Брата он, конечно, очень быстро простил, но как-то молча, так, что бы он чувствовал, что ходит по острию ножа. Во многом прощение заключалось в «общем языке», который младший наконец нашёл с Томом. В общем-то жизнь налаживалась – и Томас рядом, и у брата руки заняты, вполне вероятно в правильном русле.   
К огромному собственному сожалению, так не считал Том. Он сам себя загнал в ужасное, просто омерзительное положение. Он видел, как Крису всё нравится, и нарушать его идиллию не хотелось, да это и не так уж и сложно, если подумать – просто молчать о том, что его младший брат, кажется, хочет Тома.   
Чёрт возьми, это чертовски сложно.   
Лиам всегда старался что-нибудь такое сделать – то смотрел на Тома, не отрываясь, с таким трагизмом в глазах, что Шекспир бы позавидовал, то невзначай завёл разговор, стараясь узнать что-нибудь личное. Хиддлстон, в отличие от некоторых, не слепой и лучше бы он выколол себе глаза, чем ввязался в эту помощь страждущим.   
Успокаивало одно – Лиам очень боялся обидеть брата, поэтому, пока что, просто смотрел.   
Но, как и всё хорошее, это тоже закончилось, и Лиам перешёл к активным действиям.   
\- Лиам, я не могу, у меня завтра вылет, мне нужно собраться.   
\- Ну пожалуйста, Том! Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, мне сдаваться вот-вот, а проект в стадии чистого листа!   
\- А какого хера ты почти семестр делал?! Начал бы в сентябре, сейчас бы так не паниковал.   
\- Том, прошу, пожалуйста. Крис меня убьёт, если я не справлюсь, - младший Хемсворт почти рыдал в трубку.   
Аргумент про Криса был убийственным.   
\- Хорошо. В три жду тебя, на час, не больше.   
Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше – без пристального надзора брата, только они вдвоём. Лиам понимал, что если он хочет как-то показать своё внимание Тому, то нужно что-нибудь такое сделать. Стоять под окнами с бумбоксом точно не вариант, потому что нет ни бумбокса, ни каких-либо представлениях о музыкальных предпочтениях Тома. Можно подарить шоколад и вино, к примеру, но это выглядело слишком по-бабски, а Хиддлстон при всех возможных и невозможных условиях на девушку похож не был и близко. А что вообще делают, когда хотят показать свои чувства? Стихи? Песни? Может, цветы? Если выбрать что-то строгое, просто их упаковать, то может выйти вполне стильный мужской букет.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Лиам обомлел. У Тома было просто потрясающе – настоящий лофт, тёмный, насыщенный, но всё равно уютный, обжитой. Было видно, что хозяин свой дом очень любит и бережёт.   
\- Лиам, это что? – Том смотрел, как зардевшийся Лиам очень смело протягивает ему здоровенный букет белых лилий, завёрнутый в чёрный крафт.   
\- Это тебе! Спасибо за… за уроки, спасибо. Вот.  
Хиддлстон принял букет, даже поставил на видное место. А потом с опаской косился на Лиама, но тот не предпринимал никаких попыток заговорить, или пристать, или хотя бы посмотреть. Том насторожился ещё сильнее.   
\- Нет, так быть не может. Вот тут сначала нужно прорисовать кости, а потом нашриховывать мышцы, смотри, - Том перехватил карандаш, наклонился над мольбертом   
Лиам почувствовал, как от Тома пахнет. Лёгкость и морская свежесть этого запаха осела у Хемсворта в животе камнем и разбежалась мурашками до самых пальцев.   
\- Том, - позвал он почти шёпотом.   
\- М? – Хиддлстон взглянул на Лиама и понял, что совершил огромную ошибку – их лица были в миллиметрах друг от друга.  
Лиам прижался губами к губам Тома, крепко, настойчиво; обхватил его лицо ладонями, пока шокированный Хидллстон не шевелился.   
«Давай же, ответь мне!» - Лиам молился про себя.   
\- Ты, блядь, какого хуя вообще творишь?! – орал Том охрипшим голосом.   
\- Прости меня, - Хемсворт тёр щёку, горевшую так, будто пощёчину дали раскалённой сковородой, а не ладонью.   
\- Уходи, сейчас же! – Том и сам начал собираться. – Вон!   
Лиам собрал все карандаши, трясущимися руками затолкал подрамник в папку, поцарапавшись о гвоздь, и пулей вылетел из квартиры.   
\- Твою мать, - Хидллстон набросил куртку на плечи и набрал номер: - Крис, ты занят? Хорошо. Я буду через минут сорок. Да. Срочное, очень.


	6. Chapter 6

Том понятия не имел, как отреагирует Крис на то, что произошло сегодня между ним и Лиамом, но чувствовал – рассказать необходимо. Иначе не избежать очень мыльного сюжета.  
\- Я к мистеру Хемсворту.  
\- Вам на пятый этаж, потом налево и до конца. На двери будет табличка.   
Офис был крутой. Хиддлстон знал, что Крис какая-то шишка, но в подробности не вникал; на их стадии отношений про работу разговаривают мало. Это был штаб не очень известного бренда одежды для среднего класса, поэтому в воздухе витал настойчивый запах полиграфии, кофе и дедлайна. Тому бы обязательно понравилась эта атмосфера, если бы лёгкое, сродни рождественскому, волнение не сопровождалось мыслями о том, что сегодня его могут попросить забрать свои вещи из дома Хемсвортов. Это одновременно пугало и угнетало; Тому нужно собраться. Он выдохнул пару раз, глядя на дверь с надписью «Кристофер Хемсворт, PR-директор» и открыл её.   
Его встретили улыбкой, простой и искренней. Тому стало стыдно, что он не захватил два двойных американо и сладостей по дороге, что не приехал просто проведать и пожелать удачного дня, а пришёл с повинной.   
\- Крис, я сразу тебе хочу сказать, что пришёл сейчас к тебе, не потому что мне не нравится твой брат и я хочу вас рассорить, а потому что надеюсь на твоё понимание, - он видел, как заметно напрягается Крис с каждым словом.   
\- Говори, - это чёртово дежавю, не иначе.   
\- Крис, я давно это всё увидел. Не говорил — да, в этом, наверное, виноват, - Том решился и сел на стул рядом с Хемсвортом. – Ладно, в общем. Он мне сегодня позвонил, сказал, что очень срочно нужна моя помощь с проектом, а я завтра улетаю на трое суток, ты знаешь; и не могу приехать к вам.   
\- И?  
\- И он приехал ко мне. Весь красный, как рак, вручает мне здоровенный букет и спасибо за уроки говорит, - Хиддлстон и сам покраснел. – Крис, он меня поцеловал.  
\- Что сделал?   
\- Поцеловал.   
\- И ты давно уже это видел?   
\- Ну, теперь хотя бы всё встало на свои места. Внезапные отношения с Майком, ругань с тобой… Эдипов комплекс, - Том слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Вот же неблагодарный сучонок… - простонал Крис в ладони, оседая в кресле.  
\- И чем же он сучонок? Ну, влюбился, что же теперь?   
\- О, ты не понимаешь! Он же ревнует! Это я виноват, это я из него вырастил такого паршивца, - Крис подскочил, заметался по кабинету из угла в угол. - Он мне так платит, так мстит.  
\- Ты чего, Крис. Угомонись. Неужели ты думаешь, что он и правда тебя так ненавидит? Ревнует, вполне возможно, это тоже случается. Лиам — маленький, напуганный ребенок; он делает это, потому что не представляет своей жизни без тебя.  
\- А куда я могу от него деться?!   
\- Он так не думает, - Том пытался выхватить взгляд Криса, но тот будто прятался от него. - Он думает, что раз ты нашёл меня, брат тебе больше не нужен. Позвони ему, Крис, поезжай к нему, поговори с ним в конце-то концов; ему нужен старший брат, сейчас, возможно, как никогда.  
\- Том, если честно, я просто больше не могу. Мы два года с ним нормально не говорили уже… Да я никого кроме Майка из его друзей не знаю! Всегда, всю жизнь — Лиам просит, я делаю, Лиам плачет, Лиаму плохо — я горы сверну лишь бы это исправить! Да сколько можно? Пусть идёт к Майку, снова; пусть катится к чертям из моего дома, пусть делает что хочет! - Крис разорался, выкладывая Тому все свои эмоции, но не глядя на него.  
\- Да что ты несешь? Успокойся! - Хиддлстон тоже прикрикнул, пытаясь привести Хемсворта в чувства. То, что он говорил, Том отказывался понимать; он знал, что Крис, его замечательный и прекрасный Крис, в которого он влюблён уже три месяца; который влюблён в Тома уже три месяца, способен на намного большее, чем те тщедушее и циничность, которыми он брызжет сейчас вокруг, пытаясь то ли запугать кого, то ли разжалобить. - Не смей, слышишь, его выгонять!  
\- Да что ты вообще знаешь о воспитании? Скажи, а? Много ты братьев воспитал? Не лезь туда, понял меня?  
И Том, подскочив, с размаху зарядил Крису в глаз. Хемсворт исключительно на рефлексах ответил, Том повалил его на пол, стараясь ударить как можно сильнее. Удары выходили тяжёлые, сильные; нос не сломал, но гематому на пол-лица обеспечил. Крис брыкался, пытался скинуть его с себя, но Том был совсем ненамного его меньше, поэтому выходило плохо. Он кое-как схватил его руки и стащил Тома, уложил, подмял по себя и, взглянув в откровенно напуганные глаза, поцеловал.  
Целоваться было горько от крови, но сумасшедше жарко, так не хотелось отрываться от милого, славного и перепуганного Тома. Крис зашипел, отстраняясь, но стискивая в объятьях Тома ещё сильнее.   
\- Больно? - спросил Том, собирая большим пальцем каплю крови с крисового подбородка. Крис мотнул головой, поймал палец губами и чмокнул в подушечку.  
\- Я потерплю, - выдохнул Крис и снова приник к губам Тома.  
Они перебрались с пола на стол; Крис оправдывался тем, что они не увидятся ещё три дня и он очень будет скучать, а Том решил, что только дураки собирают чемоданы в рейс, он всё купит там, одолжит у коллег, будет ходить голым в конце-то концов…   
\- На самом деле я ни разу ещё здесь никого не трахнул, - тихо смеялся Крис, лапая Тома во всех местах. - Это такое клише!  
\- И стол жёсткий, - сказал Том, подтягиваясь удобнее. - Так что давай быстрее.  
Том уронил на пол стеклянный органайзер, подаренный Крису; Том застонал в голос, почти криком, когда Крис начал валять его, как вздумается, задевая и целуя все его эрогенные точки, чем сообщил всем и каждому на их этаже, чем Мистер Хемсворт занимается в рабочее время за закрытыми дверями; Том был потрясающе бесстыден. Оба заведённые и горячие, после ссоры и драки, не продержались и десяти минут, чуть было не сломав Тому шею.   
Переведя дух, они молча оделись и немного прибрались. Крис вытер лицо влажными салфетками, не имея желания показываться в коридоре, и с радостью отметил, что у Тома не тяжёлая рука, синяк нальётся сильно вряд ли, пусть он и посветит ссадинами пару дней. Том нервно поглядывал на часы, но беспокойства не выдавал, держал лицо; ещё чего, их первая ссора — он намерен присутствовать до конца спектакля.   
\- Ты волнуешься, что опоздаешь?  
\- Нет. Вообще-то думаю, что пора выпить кофе.   
И они выпили, усевшись прямо на пол. Крис гладил лениво бедро Тома, думая, что стоит извиниться; но Хемсворт ещё не понял, кто должен это сделать.   
\- Дорогой, - Том положил свою ладонь на руку Хемсворта. - Лиам ничего непоправимого не сделал; он ни в чём не виноват.   
\- Нет, Томас, он виноват. Это было последней каплей, чем бы это ни было, - спокойно, но твёрдо говорил он. - Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, ладно?  
Том кивнул.  
\- Лиам родился, когда мне было четырнадцать. Я был чертовски рад, что буду теперь не один, а с целым настоящим братом. Ну, ты знаешь, четырнадцать лет это тот возраст, когда ты уже получил достаточно любви от родителей, и можешь отдать её брату, а не вести себя как… Ревнивое дитя. Ты можешь быть настоящим старшим братом. Ну, - он пожал плечами. - Я всегда по крайней мере старался им быть. Кстати, я говорил? Да? Мы же переехали сюда из Мельбурна.  
\- Да, - Том мягко заулыбался. - Вы с ним совсем не вписываетесь в британскую, м-м-м, аутентичность.  
\- Вот. Мы приехали именно сюда, потому что только тут я мог учиться, работать и смотреть за Ли. Мне было двадцать, когда мы уехали, мой декан сильно помог мне с переводом тогда; он знал, почему мы уезжаем. Отец много пил тогда, а мамы не было уже шесть лет. Ты пойми, я не герой; всего лишь сделал то, что должен был. Меня он никогда не трогал, но у Ли два раза была ломана левая рука, синяки с тела вообще редко сходили… Он его во всём винил; бегал за ним по дому с ремнём, битой, а однажды ножку у табуретки выломал… Отец с ума сошёл. Я его прятал, уводил из дома; он со мной вместе в университет ходил, лишь бы их одних не оставлять. Лиам ни с кем не дружил, всех боялся. Меня только не боялся. Ну что я мог ещё сделать?!  
\- Ты всё сделал правильно, - Том обнимал его, потому что большой, серьёзный Крис совсем расклеился. - Ты его защитил.  
Крис сказал ещё, что никому никогда не рассказывал об этом; про отца не вспоминал вот уже пятнадцать лет.   
***  
Том сегодня улетает. Крис вернётся домой. Всё наладится.   
Лиам видел, как Том вылетел из дома. Он прятался, подглядывал, пока Том не поймал кэб и не умотал куда-то без чемоданов.   
Ну, может быть, он и не к Крису поедет, кто его знает? Может он сейчас за сигаретами, когда не курил уже три года; ему грустно, ему надо закурить. Лиам, конечно, тактично опустил несколько моментов в этой истории: на такси за сигаретами не ездят, небольшой магазинчик был прямо через дорогу, а ещё Том никогда не курил, ему об этом уже доложил ответственный братец, обронив как-то к слову.   
Помотавшись ещё по городу, Лиам на последнюю мелочь в кармане купил пива и сладостей. Майки согласился ему помочь приготовить ужин, но потом Лиам решил сделать это самостоятельно. Ну и что, что он решает проблему в отношениях уборкой по дому, будто школьник — главное начать диалог, а потом всё обязательно наладится.   
Лиам не понимал, жалеет ли он о содеянном. Он всегда говорил — если чего-то хочется, то жалеть точно не стоит. Поцеловать Тома он хотел однозначно. Такого взрослого, непосредственного, независимого, сексуального, простого, но при это очень сложного. Лиам боялся себе признаться, что Томас ему действительно — как человек, как мужчина; как партнёр его брата. Он завидовал брату; отношения с завистью у Лиама были плачевными, иногда он завидовал сам себе. Вот рассказывает ему Майк, что денег нет, что жить одному тяжело, что с родителями не клеится, а Лиам только усы сметанные себе лижет — я заплачу за тебя сегодня, я бы тоже хотел жить один, но брат, сам понимаешь, никуда не отпустит, не хочу портить с ним прекрасные отношения и раньше времени устраиваться на работу. Лиам же видит, как Майки зашивается ещё с первого курса — мотается то барменом, то официантом; успел поработать во всех гей-барах трёх ближайших к квартире районов.   
Он всё приготовил, всё расставил и разложил по местам, но к своему обычному времени брат не появился. Не появился он и ночью, и на утро, и даже следующим днём, когда Лиам успел вернуться из университета.   
Он заметил только, что обуви на полках стало меньше, что куда-то пропал любимый зонт его брата, что на два пальто и одну кожанку на вешалках в прихожей стало меньше. Пропажи обнаруживались и в ванной, и в гостиной, и даже в комнате Криса, в которую он побаивался заглядываться, но всё-таки украдкой пострелял глазами по углами через узкую щёлку приоткрытой двери.   
На кухонном столе, между накрытыми тарелками с вчерашним ужином, Лиам увидел пять десятифунтовых купюр, завёрнутых в плотную салфетку.   
Брат уехал, не написав ему ни строчки, не сказав ни слова, оставив Лиама одного, словно в наказание.


	7. Chapter 7

Лиам даже не догадывался, что это действительно было наказанием.   
Из его подсчётов выходило, что на десять фунтов в день жизнь, в общем-то, изменится не сильно, но это же был Крис, значит рассчитывать нужно не больше, чем на пять фунтов в день. Следовательно вернуться Крис должен не раньше, чем через десять дней. Только дурак бы не догадался, в чей лофт Крис перевёз свои вещи, и чистенькая и отполированная Леди, припаркованная почти на тротуаре, были лишним тому подтверждением.   
Лиам курил, сидя на холодном поребрике. Он всматривался в окна второго этажа дома напротив уже с полчаса. Они были зашторены, но свет горел, дома точно кто-то был. Лиам ждал, сам не зная чего, запивая горечь обиды ещё более горьким виски.   
Он пил, почти не просыхая, уже две недели к ряду.   
С тех пор, как Крис уехал, Лиам выходил из дома только в магазин: сигареты, выпивка и самая дешёвая замороженная пицца на завтрак, обед и ужин. Он закрылся в доме и надеялся, что спровоцирует этим кого-нибудь его проведать, но пил всё равно один, сначала пиво, но чем больше он пил, тем сильнее ему хотелось напиться. Он играл в игры, пел песни, спал в кровати брата или вырубался без сил от безделия прямо на софе, а потом полдня чесал намятую под текстуру жёсткого подлокотника щёку. Лиам хотел внимания и заботы, и на четвертый день к нему в дверь ломился Майк.   
\- Открывай, сволочь! Я всё знаю!   
Лиам нехотя открыл, нехотя впустил и уж совсем без удовольствия ответил:   
\- И что теперь? Извинений ждёшь?   
\- Пиздец, - он, не разуваясь, прошёл на кухню, осматривая хлев, в который превратился прекрасный дом.   
\- Откуда прознал? Следил за мной? – с подозрением и издёвкой плевался Лиам.  
\- Можешь думать, что хочешь.   
Майку позвонил Том, в тайне украв его номер у Криса. Позвонил в беспокойстве, совсем перед вылетом, просто испугавшись, потому что отчётливо и в красках представлял себе, что может натворить Лиам без чуткого надзора.   
Сайрус пришёл в домашнем, захватив немного еды и лапши на бульоне – лечить похмелье.   
\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать?   
\- Нет, дорогой, - язвил Ли. – Что ты здесь собираешься делать? Убираться? Кормить меня?   
\- И это тоже.   
\- А что ещё? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?   
Лиам схватил Майка, выворачивая его руки, сжимая до синяков.   
\- Ну просто примерная жена…  
\- Не смей… - зло выдыхал Майк.   
\- А что ж так? Больше не хочешь меня? Больше в меня не влюблён?  
Майк раскраснелся; он никогда, ни разу не признался Лиаму в своих чувствах, зная, что его отвергнут в любом случае. Он хранил их у сердца, наслаждаясь ролью лучшего друга, имея возможность быть ближе, чем все те, кто были до и будут после него.  
\- Мне наплевать, слышишь? Раз пришёл, раздвигай ноги. Готовь, убирай, бери в рот, - Лиам перехватывал Майка в руках, будто куклу, пытаясь раздеть его. – Молча, ладно? Ты мне не брат, уже давно не друг и тем более…  
\- Ли, пожалуйста, прекрати, - Майк воротился, прятался, пытался отпихнуть от себя настырного и пьяного Лиама.  
\- …Не парень.  
Майк всегда это знал, никогда не обманывая себя. Лишь иногда он закрывал глаза и думал, что всё и правда хорошо. У Майка по щекам побежали горячие постыдные слёзы.   
\- Ты всегда таким был, - Лиам выпустил его, и Сайрус увидел, что у того крепко стоит. – Жалкой, слабой подстилкой.   
\- Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь.  
\- Мне и не нужно, - он достал из холодильника непочатую бутылку пива. – Закрой за собой.   
Уже через полчаса после этого разговора Лиам искал свой телефон, потому что извиняться нужно было срочно, но Майки трубку, конечно, не брал.   
Хемсворт был подавлен. После прихода Майка он окончательно убедился, что испортил всё сам, и как исправить это он не знал. Со временем он перестал петь и почти перестал спать – сидел подолгу под входной дверью на полу, откуда ему задувало в поясницу. То, что он не простыл – просто чудо. Середина декабря, холод стоял собачий.   
В один из вечеров ему позвонил его приятель по старой школе. Лиам даже не понял, кто ему звонит, побежал скорее к телефону, когда услышал звонок. Он споткнулся о джинсы, валявшиеся на ступеньках, и чуть кубарем не скатился с лестницы.   
\- Хай, дружище, - пробасил приятель.   
\- Ох, мать твою, привет, - у Лиама сердце где-то в горле билось, он надеялся что это брат, конечно.   
\- Мы тут на тачке, в твоём районе. Не хочешь пересечься?   
Марти, этот приятель, не звонил около года, и Лиам сразу должен был понять, что ничего хорошего ждать от этого нельзя.   
К тому моменту, когда Марти засветил маленьким белым мешочком, запаянным в слюду, Лиам уже еле стоял на ногах. Они сидели сзади и нюхали, выложив дорожки на листке бумаги на опущенном подлокотнике. За рулём был дружок Марти, на пять лет старше Лиама. У него было воспалённое лицо, а через редкую рыжую бороду светились большие гнойные прыщи. С ними был ещё один, мелкий и заводной хохотун, чьё имя Лиам запомнить не смог. Он говорил много и быстро.  
\- Давай, смелее. Чуть протрезвеешь, - хохотал он. – Повеселеешь, а то ебло у тебя, будто завтра полный конец.   
Он был нервозным и дёрганым, постоянно ломал пальцы и подгонял бородача – быстрее, быстрее, что мы так плетёмся.   
Все сделали по три дорожки, но Лиам взял только одну, струхнув.   
\- А парнишка-то слабенький. Эй, Марти, ты кого к нам привёл?   
\- Пустите его за руль, он вам сейчас покажет класс.   
Лиам за руль отчаянно не хотел. Он выпил ещё, штрафную, и его решили оставить в покое. Марти заливал в него стопку за стопкой, и Лиам понял, что вырубается, когда не смог поднять правую руку. Он хотел закурить, но рука не послушалась, оставшись лежать на колене. Хемсворт промямлил что-то слабо похожее на человеческую речь и больше из того вечера он ничего не запомнил.  
Разбудил его настойчивый крик.   
\- Эй ты! Мудак! Проваливай из моей тачки!   
Голова трещала, язык был сухим и опухшим, как и всё его тело – обезвоживание, алкогольное отравление и в догонку ещё и отходосы.   
\- Я вызываю полицию! Мудло малолетнее!   
Перед ним стояла женщина, отчаянно пытающаяся выволочить Лиама из машины.  
\- Я посажу тебя, понял?! Урод!  
\- Вы кто? Где Марти? – сухо и через кашель промямлил Лиам. По ногам у него бежали колючие мурашки, в глаз ужасно светило солнце.   
\- Какой к ебени матери Марти?! Копы уже едут!  
\- Какие копы, вы что?!   
Лиам выскочил из машины как пробка, залепетал много несвязанных слов. В волю поорав друг на друга, они наконец смогли договориться, что он понятия не имеет, чья это машина, а оказался в ней только потому что думал, что это машина его друзей.   
\- Да поймите же вы, меня накачали! Я понятия не имел, чья это тачка!  
\- И часто ты, блядь малолетняя, в чужие тачки за просто так накачанный садишься?  
\- Слушайте, девушка… Меня зовут Лиам, я живу тут совсем рядом. Я не вор, не преступник. Если я в чём-то виноват – просите, я всё исправлю, но прошу вас, не вызывайте копов…  
\- Видок у тебя конечно – будь здоров, - она окинула разорённую за ночь машину и выдохнув, продолжила: - Пошли, налью тебе кофе.   
\- А копы?   
\- Я и есть коп.   
Простой и честный как три копейки Лиам выложил весь свой вчерашний вечер как на духу, иногда в некоторых местах утрируя особенно. Женщину, как выяснилось, звали Кэрол, она много ругалась и пару раз клялась кровной расправой, но кофе варила отличный и в общем и целом особой оказалась приятной. Они говорили очень много: Лиам извинялся, повторял отдельные части рассказа, добавляя нервное и задумчивое «не знаю, не знаю», потом снова извинялся. Кэрол выслушала его, где-то в глубине души она ему сочувствовала и хотела всё простить, но вышколенная натура и довольно скверный характер всё-таки взяли своё.   
\- Мне твои извинения, мальчик, ни в, - она немного закашлялась. - Поступим так. Я отдам машину в сервис. Я сейчас заметила только помятое крыло, но поломок наверняка больше. Ещё, конечно, чистка…  
Порше. Она водила Порше. Откуда у простой британской полисменки ебаный Порше? Лиам складывал в уме суммы и числа; брат только-только после аварии, и несложный, но кузовной ремонт обошёлся им в очень приличную сумму даже с учётом страховки. Сначала он думал, что, возможно, продаст телефон, мольберт или ещё какие братовы подарки. Но теперь ему стало очевидно — работы не избежать.  
\- Ну и все те штрафы, которые придут мне после вашей увеселительной поездки. Не думаю, что вы соблюдали скоростной режим.  
На том и договорились. Лиам оставил все свои контакты, все номера документов, которые вспомнил и почту. Каждый вечер по почте он должен будет писать Кэрол, как идут его дела.   
Вернувшись домой, Лиам проспал три дня к ряду, изредка просыпаясь то от тошноты, то от голода. Когда ему стало легче, как раз на четырнадцатый день, он решил, что больше откладывать нельзя, собрался и поехал к Тому.   
Всю дорогу он пытался объяснить себе, почему он поехал к Крису, но так ничего и не вышло — его тянуло, буквально силой волокло к брату; к его защите, заботе и, конечно, любви. Лиам чётко уяснил для себя, что переживать подобное второй раз не намерен. Ему нужна была помощь, а Крису нужно просто об этом сказать.   
Сегодня он снова напился, случилось это очень легко и быстро, но он этого совсем не хотел. Выпил для храбрости глоток и забрал с собой недопитые и последние двести грамм. Но тем не менее, в квартиру он поднимался уже нетвёрдой походкой.   
Дверь открыл Том. Веселый, красный, домашний: он весь словно лучился. Даже его волосы — чертовски славные влажные кудри, видимо, недавно был в душе. Том смотрел на него без удивления, но с пониманием.   
\- Кого к нам принесло? - орал Крис откуда-то из комнат.  
\- Это к тебе!  
Лиам увидел Криса и успел подумать, что он однозначно отъелся, и ему тут же прилетело в морду.   
\- Ты рехнулся! Я поговорить пришёл!  
\- От тебя несет, как от винокурни, - морщился Крис. - Проспись.  
Старший Хемсворт очень настаивал выставить брата на улицу, но Том, будто полиция нравов, запер его в спальне и, пару раз сказав Крису, что он о нём думает, вернулся обратно к Лиаму. Спальное место в гостиной, крепкий чай с лимоном, лёд в полотенце: Лиам даже попросить ничего не успел, а его уже заставили раздеться и принимать помощь.   
\- Спасибо, Том, - мямлил Лиам в мокрое и скомканное полотенце. - Всё это; плюнь. Я как-нибудь сам.  
\- Ерунда. Отоспись, наберись сил, завтра нам предстоит нелёгкий день, - Хиддлстон ещё немножко поносился метлой, убирая тарелки, складывая мольберт, чтобы никто из этих двух не споткнулся ночью. Выключая свет, он добавил тихо, чтобы Крис его не услышал: - Я только надеюсь, что тебе хватит ума сказать всё правильно. Ладно?  
Лиам знал, что это была не издёвка, а просьба.


	8. Эпилог

Ужасно растрёпанный Лиам несся к метро с огромной папкой на плече. Весенняя оттепель; на голову капает, в кроссовки заливается, а в глаза ужасно слепит. Если он сейчас то его презентацию не то что не посмотрят, его, возможно, и в офис уже не пустят, поэтому он бежал буквально на предельной скорости.   
Как это обычно бывает — беда не приходит одна. Он пытался дозвониться Крису, рассказать, что он уже летит и вот-вот будет, но брат трубку не брал; к этому, кто-то очень активно строчил ему смски, прочитать которые у него пока что не выходило.   
Тогда, в декабре, Лиам, конечно же, Крису всё рассказал. Тот ерепенился:   
\- Что, паршивец, наломал дров, а спасать тебя я буду? Как всегда?  
Лиам терпел тычки, давая возможность брату высказать свою обиду, молчал и ждал возможности высказаться. Потом долго и нудно объяснял, что исправит всё сам, и помощи никакой не нужно, он рассказал всё это только потому что хотел, вот и всё.  
Но брат, конечно, всё равно помог. Устроил его к себе в контору помощником иллюстратора, рисовать рекламки и проспекты за сущие копейки, но Лиам был доволен и очень горд, когда начальник хвалился Крису, какой работящий у того пацан. Ещё много помогал Том, но с учёбой — рассказывал хитрые приёмы отличников — как всё успевать и оставлять время на сон. Ему можно было бы учебник писать, ей богу.   
Что касается Криса и Тома, Лиам бы сказал очень просто — как они съехались, так и не разъехались. Крис доходчиво объяснил брату, что он хочет, чтобы Том был членом их семьи и надеется на помощь братишки, а не палки в колёса. Лиам смущался, держал язык за зубами и больше не лез в чужие дела.   
Кое-как извернувшись, он смог удобнее перехватить телефон и прочитать смски. Их было семь:  
«Ублюдок, я знать не хочу что ты мне скажешь».  
«Надеюсь мы встретимся в аду».  
«Мне плевать, что ты сейчас делаешь».  
«Да что ты, на свидание? Мудак».  
«В жопу себе своё свидание засунь».  
«Четыре месяца ни слуху ни духу, я надеялся что ты сдох».  
«Жду тебя в семь, чудовище. Ужин с тебя».   
С последней встречи Майк и Лиам так и не заговорили. Пересекались пару раз на лекциях, смотрели друг на друга по очереди со злостью и обидой, но Лиаму так и не хватило духу, а Майку жалости. Сегодня с утра впервые за четыре месяца Лиам снова пытался ему позвонить, но Майки, конечно, трубку не брал. Решив, что тянуть дальше больше нельзя, он оставил ему трёхминутное сообщение, в котором высказал всё, что хотел, и даже чуть больше. Реакция Майка говорила только об одном — его услышали и вполне возможно очень скоро простят.  
На самом деле Лиам не знал, как всё сложится дальше. Он только лишь надеялся, что завтра всё будет так же хорошо, как и сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуй, дорогой читатель!   
> Младший - одна из тех работ, которая даётся нелегко. Мне она далась за три года. Весь этот пусть - от начала, от идеи, и до написания последней строчки - тяжёлый и долгий, но мы смогли пройти его.   
> Я и моя замечательная соавторка Сеголен очень благодарны всем тем, кто был с нами с самого начала, тем, кто присоединился позже, и тем, кто прочитает эту работу впервые после её завершения - всем. Вы помогали нам, критиковали нас и, если бы не вы, эта работа скорее всего не имела бы окончания.   
> Надеюсь, что вам понравится эта работа так же, как она нравится нам. Спасибо! И оставайтесь с нами - скоро будет ещё множество интересных проектов, работ, циклов и продолжений.


End file.
